Auburn Lightning
by Sarinati
Summary: Karlii is a 14 year old Alagaesian. She was born and raised in the town of Narda. On a beach south of the city, she finds her destiny...a hollow black stone with white lines. This is her story...
1. The Black Stone

(A/N) Okay! Eragon is my most FAVORITE book ever and when I saw that there were Eragon stories I was like OMG I HAVE TO WRITE ONE! So yeah this is the story I'm writing..you see, when I started there were no Eragon stories.. I am an Eragon freak I will admit that much lol… alright I am still stuck on my HP story right now… I'm really stressed…I hope this story works out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon.

Date Started: March 11, 2005

Date Finished: March 11, 2005

Date Posted: March 11, 2005

**Auburn Lightning**

**Chapter 1- The Black Stone**

Karlianna Goriest was walking along the rocky shores by the town of Narda, a place just three days north of Teirm. She had been born and raised in Narda, and she was proud to call it home. It was only slightly smaller that Teirm, but that didn't matter to Karlii. She just loved the water, that was all. If she was around the ocean or a lake, she was happy.

With the wind in her face, she carefully stepped across the jagged rocks, widely avoiding the cliff to her right. She was headed to her favorite spot on the beach. No rocks were there, but the small patch of sand was surrounded by huge rocks, so no wind disturbed the place. Karlii loved swimming there; she had been swimming since she was a mere child, less than 3.

Karlianna Goriest was 14 years old. She was one of many children of her mother and father, who were poor merchants. She had auburn hair that flowed delicately over her shoulders and partly down her back, and she had dark brown eyes. Her father had taught her to swim so she could search for valuable stones, or even pearls in the cold, unforgiving waters. Two of her brothers had drowned in these waters, and she was scared to go too deep.

She shivered in the cold, autumn wind, for she did not have a coat. Only her eldest brother got the luxury of wearing a coat and shoes. Once she stole the shoes, and she got badly punished for it.

At last she got to the place she was looking for. Slowly, she climbed down the slope, relieved that the wind wasn't breaking against her anymore. Karlii cringed when she hit the sand; she must have gotten a few cuts on the bottoms of her feet on the way here. She knew that sand wasn't good for the wounds, so she walked over to the salty ocean and stuck her feet in.

Small pebbles littered the edges of the beach. Once her feet were cleaned out, she scanned the closest ones. She decided that she would look later. Instead, she stripped down to her skin and dipped her toes in the water. She could feel goose bumps crawling up her spine, and she shivered once more before plunging into the cold ocean.

When she opened her eyes underwater, all she could see was blackness. She panicked, thinking that she was out deeper than she wanted to be. Kicking madly, she rose to the surface. When she broke through the water, she looked around. She was only ten feet from the shore. She let out a shaky sigh and a small laugh. She dove under the surface again.

When she saw something glimmering from underwater, she swam towards it. She smiled when she saw the small, round pearl. She picked it up and headed towards shore. The small gem would buy them meat for a few days at least.

Karlii sat down on her shirt and pulled her pants on. She let her mind lapse into silence. When she opened her eyes again, it was starting to get dark. She got up and pulled on her soaking wet shirt.

_Great. I'll be freezing when the wind hits me_, she thought sourly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something reflecting the setting sun's light. Perhaps it could buy some shoes for her! She walked towards it, careful not to get in the way of the sun's light. When she reached it, she was looking down at a large black stone. She picked it up, and it didn't seem too heavy, so she decided to bring it home. Before she left the shelter of the beach, she picked up a small stone and tapped it against the black stone. The noise that the vibrations made was amazing.

The stone was _hollow_.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, that was my attempt at an Eragon story. The chapters will get longer, I promise! If you don't know where Narda is, look at a map of Alagaesia. It's by the ocean (duh) and it's north of Teirm (duh again). Please review! Reviews always make me feel happy! )

Luv ya lots,

Ritz


	2. Empty of Feelings

(A/N) Okay I got 2 reviews in the first 8 hours it was posted. I woke up thins morning and dragged myself to my computer and was like okay 0 reviews coming up…and then I was like wow I have 2! 0.o…I'm happy now!

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

Date Started: March 12, 2005

Date Finished: March 12, 2005

Date Posted: March 12, 2005

**Chapter 2- Empty of Feelings**

Karlii ran home as fast as she could, carrying the stone and the pearl. She was excited about the hollow stone! This find could bring them meat for a month. Surly her parents would praise her till the day the meat ran out. Maybe they would buy her shoes!

As she ran, the sharp rocks dug deeper into her cuts, making them bigger. She did not care for them anymore, for she had larger and worse scars before. She jumped off a small ledge and winced when she hit the ground.

The people of Narda looked questionably in her way when she came pounding through the cobblestone street. She pushed a young boy about her age aside and heard angry shouting coming from behind her. Karlii looked behind her, and saw the boy raising a fist at her. She waved and smiled at him sweetly, and he stopped. Karlianna always had a certain respect from the local boys.

She stopped to catch her breath, and saw the blacksmiths shop. She walked in, putting the pearl and stone in her pocket. The one thing she wanted more than anything was a sword. She had practiced with sticks before, and she was quite good. She strolled over to where the silver was. She browsed around a bit, and then stopped casually in front of the swords.

"Very fine swords, those there," said the blacksmith coming out of the back. Karlii turned around and nodded, then turned back to admire them some more. She took down the one she had been eyeing.

"How much would this one be, sir?" Karlii asked the man.

He considered it for a moment. "50 g, at least," he said at last.

_50 g? That's at least two weeks worth of meat!_ She thought angrily. He was trying to scam her!

" Would this pay for it?" she asked him, pulling out the pink pearl. She didn't want to give up her precious stone quite yet. The blacksmith took the pearl and turned it round and round in his left hand.

"Are you sure you can handle a sword, young miss?" Karlii nodded. "Sold then!" he exclaimed and handed her the sword. She took it, and held it by the handle. It fit perfectly. The man gave her a sheath to put it in, and a belt to put it on. She tied the belt on, put the sword in the sheath, and walked out. She finally had her own sword! No more practicing with sticks.

Of course her parents would be mad that she had given up a valuable pearl, but she had the stone still. It was worth at least twice as much as the gem.

* * *

When she reached the shack that was her home, she noticed the candle in the window. She smiled; the lit candle meant that either someone was home or someone was open for business.

She walked through the front door and stepped over the threshold. She untied the sword from her belt and hid it under her blankets on the floor. She stepped forward and the floor made a resounding creak.

"We're not open for business today!" Karlii's mother said from the back room. She came out and looked over her daughter. "Oh, it's just you Karlianna. We have some bad news."

Karlii was confused. What could be so bad? Could another of her brothers be dead? No, that couldn't be, since her father and all 4 of her brothers came out.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Her father cleared his throat and started. "Karlianna," Karlii shuddered at her name. She hated it. "We are forced to do something that we do not want to do."

Her mother interrupted him. "Karlianna, we cannot afford to keep you any longer. We feel it is necessary for our survival if you leave."

Karlii was shocked. She was their _daughter_. How could they abandon her? Who would go out for the day and search for pearls and fish? No one would, because everyone else in her family was scared of the water. Karlii brought in most of the meat. Her parents business wasn't doing so well. They couldn't get money from that.

"Karlianna? Did you hear us? You need to leave," said her mother. Karlii glared at them. If this would be the last time she saw them, she should spit out the poison she had been holding in all these years.

"Mother dearest," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster. It turned poison now. "You and father have made my life a living hell. It didn't help my ego when you both tried to sell me off! You make me go and slave in the yard and on the beaches, just because _you_ don't want to do it! You make me swim in the waters that killed two of my brothers! When I dip my toes in, I am dipping my toes in their blood!"

Karlii stopped to take a deep breath. She would never admit to her parents that she actually loved going to the beach, and swimming in the waters. Right now, she was just making a point.

She continued screaming at them. "You've always treated me like dirt! Ever since the day I was born! I will leave, and come back on a beautiful white steed. I will be rich and famous, and I will rub all my silver in your faces!"

And with that, she turned around and stomped out the door.

* * *

She had waited in the alley by her house until everyone was asleep. She crept to the window, and peered in.

_Good,_ she thought. _My bed is untouched._

Slowly, she opened the front door and went over to her bed. She tiptoed around the boards she knew would creak. She crouched down by the blankets and picked up the stone. She slipped it into her backpack, and stood up. After considering it for a moment, she grabbed a couple of blankets, and some clothes. She remembered her sword, so she tied it to her waist. She turned to go, but something stopped her. Hanging on the wall was leather. Something that her parents sold. She stuffed as much as she could into her bag. It would be enough to make shoes for her journey.

When she was outside again, she took one last wistful look at the home she was born and raised in. With tears in her eyes, she realized that she had to leave Narda. Maybe one day, when she had a horse and was rich, she would come home and show off her fabulous jewels and silver coins to her parents. Maybe someday.

She turned around with new confidence. She walked down the streets, and out the front gates. She was strong, and she had a sword. She would get her riches from the stone. She walked into the darkness, and into a new life.

* * *

She woke up to the all too familiar sound of birds chirping. Karlii sat up, yawned and stretched out. She was glad she had brought the blankets along with her. The past couple of nights had been cold.

The sun was out today. The sky was blue, and Karlii could hear the sounds of the waves breaking along the shoreline. She had been on the road from Narda for two days now, and was headed to Teirm. She would have been there by now, but she had to hunt. She calculated her traveling, and decided that she would be in Teirm by nightfall.

She got up and went over to her bag. Her sword was still there, and so was the egg. She picked it up and looked at its gleaming surface. She had been wondering how there was such thing as a hollow stone, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She didn't care how there was such a possibility. She just needed some money.

She pulled her sword from its sheath and admired it. With out this sword, she would have starved. As she looked at it, she wondered what her family was doing right now. Did they miss her? Do they want her back?

_Of course not. They kicked me out. That showed me that they hate me._

There was a constant battle going on in her. Half of her wanted to pack up everything and turn back home, but the other half wanted to keep going forward. She wanted to see the world. In her life, she had never strayed too far from home. The farthest she had ever been from Narda was Teirm. Even then, her parents couldn't afford her. She was 6 when her father took her to Teirm to try and sell her off. He wanted her to become a slave.

Karlii shuddered at the thought. Her father was a greedy man. He thought money was the most important thing in life. It surprised Karlii that he didn't sell her as a slave or apprentice.

Shunning the thoughts, she started packing up her blankets. She picked up the stone, and almost dropped it. She stared at it closely. It looked like it was moving slightly. She also noticed it was vibrating in her hand. She didn't know what it was, but she was sure the stone was full of black magic. She wanted to get rid of it straight away.

Karlii lifted it over her head and was ready to throw it into the ocean, but a strange force told her not to. She set the stone down, and pulled out her blankets. She figured she would be here a _long_ time.

* * *

(A/N) Well see? It's getting more interesting! Right? Yeah well, please R/R!

Luv from,

Ritz


	3. Hatching

(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews! Another chapter…coming up…

**lale the assassin:** Thanks so much for pointing out the mistake! I didn't even notice…I'll fix it right away!

**Vulpix4Life:** Thank you for the review! I read your story…it's really good!

**Sarfox The Tod:** It makes me happy to know that I'm writing a good Eragon fic

**Meira Evenstar:** Since you are my first reviewer, I bow down to you! Lol I'm just being the nerd I am…

**Critic:** Thanks for the constructive critism! Karlii is defiantly going to grow, and I was thinking of adding more on to the scene with her and her parent's…hope that makes you happy! And what do you mean by 'might' turn out 'pretty' good? Lol, I'm just fooling with you.

**RazberryTwist:** Uh thanks for using one of my lines? Lol. We should have another contest to see who gets more reviews on our new stories! Yay yay!

**EbonyFirePhoenix:** I thought the first Eragon was super too! Well duh, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't be writing a story on it. I can't wait until August, that's when Eldest comes out! YAY! And this story won't have any spoilers in it. I have the special edition Eragon, but I'm not going to use any of it.

**Vulpix4Life:** Thank you for another reveiw! In this chapter, the egg hatches! (audience oohs and aahs) You get to see what colour it is (isn't it obvious?) what the dragon's name is, and what gender it is. (Oohs and aahs again) Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

Date Started: March 13, 2005

Date Finished: March 14, 2005

Date Posted: March 18, 2005

**Chapter 3- Hatching**

_In her dream, a man of power was holding the stone Karlii had found. Many people were touching it, but nothing happened to it. Later that night someone stole the stone and used magic to send it to a secluded beach. He thought no one would find it there…_

Karlii woke with a start. The stone was rocking back and forth violently now. She moved as far away as possible from it. Why were people touching the stone? The dream was slipping from her mind every second. Within 5 minutes, she couldn't remember anything about it.

She eyed the stone. Why hadn't she thrown it away? It looked like a small earthquake was going on inside it now. The hollowness inside it was obviously full of dark magic. If she knew it would do this, she would have given it to her parents.

Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since the day before.Karlii hadn't bathed for a week now, and she was starting to smell. She would have a bath in Teirm.

She looked around at her surroundings. She didn't think she would ever get to her destination now. Surely the guards wouldn't let her in the city with this stone.

She was sitting on the edge of the trail, half visible form the bush that was in her way. Trees were behind her, and the path and ocean. A thick blanket of fog was rolling in from the water. The weather here was weird. It was mid afternoon and fog was coming in. Usually fog came in around sunrise.

Karlii's mind was cluttered. She couldn't think straight. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She felt her troubles disappear and tranquility take over. When she opened her eyes again, the stone had stopped moving. She leaned over it and watched it closely.

Suddenly, it shook violently once. Then stopped. Then shook again. Then stopped. And then a crack appeared on the side.

_Oh no! The rock got a crack in it! It's worth nothing now!_ Karlii thought in horror. How would she get food? She couldn't live on game the rest of her life. Dully, she looked over at the rock again. It had gotten another crack in it. But then she noticed something. Inside the rock, something was squeaking quite loudly. Was something _alive_ in there?

Karlii realized that the rock was actually not a rock, but an egg. That was why it was hollow. That's why it was squeaking. That's why…

_Oh my God!_

Karlii stared stupidly at the creature before her. She thought that it could be any kind of animal, but not a dragon! It was black, withsilver eyes. Two fangs curled down from its upper jaw. They looked very sharp. The creature was no longer than her arm, but she noticed wings on its sides. It spread them, and they just made it look bigger.

She couldn't take care of a dragon! She didn't have any money, and she only had a bit of meat left. Not enough for her, but enough for the dragon, she realized.

As she crawled over to her bag, the dragon looked at her with it's piercing eyes. Slowly, her hand reached for the backpack. The dragon's eyes followed her hand all the way there.

Still watching the dragon, she fished around for the meat. When she touched it, she brought it out. The dragon seemed interested now, and was walking towards her. With a shaky hand, she offered the rabbit meat. The dragon snatched it from her hand and swallowed it.

Karlii smiled. The dragon didn't seem too harmless. She reached out her hand and patted its neck.

Excruciating pain shot up her arm and throughout her body. _It's trying to kill me! It's trying to kill me!_ She thought frantically. She didn't want to have a dragon! She didn't want to die!

Slowly, the pain subsided. She looked at her hand. On her palm was a silvery oval. It looked really strange and it would stand out quite a bit. Quickly, she covered it up with dirt.

Karlii glared at the dragon evilly. It looked at her with intelligent eyes, then came up to her and nuzzled her hand. She almost pulled away, but she didn't. There was no pain this time.

_Dragons aren't very common_, she thought. And she was right. At least, Karlii _thought_ she was right. Before this happened, Karlii thought dragons were a myth. She had only heard of them in tales before.

She had heard about the legendary Dragon Riders when she was little. Because she had a dragon in her care, did that mean she was a Rider? She hoped not. She had heard that Riders often had to go to battle, and kill other living things. Karlii didn't want to do that.

_I probably have no choice_, she thought.

She wondered if Riders got paid. She remembered one of the last things she said to her parents before she left. She smiled at the thought. She yawned, and fell asleep, with the dragon curled up beside her.

* * *

_She had another dream. The man who had sent the egg away was being punished. They were torturing him. They wanted to know where he sent it, but he wouldn't tell them. The man of power held up a ruby encrusted sword to his throat. He threatened him with his life. The man being tortured shook his head. The rich man snarled and cut off his head._

Karlii woke up, drenched in cold sweat. The dragon was warm against her side. It was nuzzling her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes.

What had the dream been about? Had she seen what had actually happened, or was it just in her head? She didn't know, but she did know that she had never had dreams this vivid before.

Instead of filling her mind with questions she couldn't answer, she took her sword and went into the woods. When she came back with two rabbits, the dragon was waiting for her.

"I brought you something," she cooed silentlyto the dragon. Karlii didn't really know if it could hear her or not, but she just felt like talking to it. She threw the meat down in front of it. It started eating the rabbit right away, but Karlii had to cook hers. She started a small fire and put the food on top of it.

It was foggy again this morning. Damp and depressing. All Karlii could see was the things five feet around her. She could hear the ocean rumbling, but she could not see it. She sighed solemnly and leaned back against a tree.

She was thinking about her and her brother George playing on the beach. George was one of her brothers that drowned, and Karlii missed him deeply. She missed him more than anyone else in her family, anyways. They always had fun, playing along the coast. She was remembering one of their happier times, when she felt something brush her consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw the dragon staring innocently at her.

She cocked her head and said, "Was that you?" No response. She huffed and started eating her cooked meat.

* * *

The next day, something brushed her consciousness again. This time, she was sure it was the dragon. She looked at it, and it brushed against her mind again. Damn dragon. 

"Do you have a name?" she asked it. She felt a dim misunderstanding. At least she was getting something out of it.

"What are you called?" she asked again. Yet again, the misunderstanding thing. Karlii sighed. Now she had to find a name for it? "Are you George?" Using her favorite brother's name was a start.

_No._

Karlii was taken aback. She didn't expect it to answer. She started to rattle off names anyways.

"Joey, Heroin, Serbia?"

_No. No. No._

She was starting to feel stressed now. What name could a black dragon that was _talking_ to her like? She started on some names that she had heard in stories.

"Linfitt?"

_No._

"Then what do you want your name to be?" she asked it angrily. Smugness crept into her head. Damn dragon. She started rambling off random words in her frustration.

"Friona…Juth…Readter…Kuthian…"

_No. No. No._

Obviously the dragons thought those were names.

_Yes._

The response startled her. "Kuthian?" she asked again.

_Yes._

Karlii raised an eyebrow. It wasn't her favorite name, but…the dragon liked it. Karlii guessed that was all that mattered. That the dragon liked it. But, she realized, that dragon wasn't its name. His name was Kuthian.

* * *

Karlii and Kuthian had moved deeper into the woods now. He was just getting too big for the small bush they were hiding behind. 

They had been together for almost a month now. They were practically living in the grove just outside Teirm. Everyday, Karlii could see the white walls looming in the air. She had been waiting on its doorstep, but she had never actually gone in the city. She would soon, though.

Kuthian was almost big enough for her to ride him. Every single day it seemed he was growing bigger and bigger. His teeth were deadly now, and the spikes along his back were razor sharp. The long black tail could take her out in one sweep. Instead of making shoes, she used the leather to make a lopsided saddle. At least she wouldn't get cuts from his scales.

_I may go into the city tonight, or tomorrow_, she told him.

_I will wait_, he answered back.

As night fell, Karlii decided tomorrow she would go into Teirm. As she was starting to drift off, another blanket of fog rolled in from the ocean. Karlii huddled closer to Kuthian and tightened the blankets around her.

* * *

(A/N) Well…you may have noticed that Kuthian's name is actually from Eragon. It seemed fitting, and I was desperate for a name, so I used it. I'm awful with names, by the way. I have a really hard time thinking them up. Don't sue me for using something in the book! 

Ciao,

Love from Ritz.


	4. The City of the Sea

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! This chapter, Karlii will see Eragon for the first time. There is going to be little scenes from the book, so I would advise you to read the book before you read this chapter. I'm pretty sure you've read Eragon though…

Not as many reviews as I would have hoped. If you read the story but forgot to review or couldn't review, you won't get a little answer back thing…sorry!

**KatzEye:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story so much…next chapter for you!

**OneWhoWalksWithPigeons:** I'm so glad you didn't classify my story as mary-sue. Thanks!

**EbonyFirePhoenix:** She should have given it to her parents! Lol, but then there would be no story…hmm…well Kuthian's name is from the book…I dunno, maybe she's bad at names too?

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

Date Started: March 20, 2005

Date Finished: March 28, 2005

Date Posted: March 28, 2005

**Chapter 4- The City of the Sea**

Karlii was sleeping soundly, having a pleasant dream for once, when Kuthian nudged her side with his snout. She grunted, and smacked his side. No damage to him. A cut on the wrist for her.

_Wake up_, he said.

_Why? I'm still tired._

_It is past mid-day._ He said. Karlii opened her eyes, and of course, Kuthian was right. Even though there was fog, she could see the sun high in the sky.

She stood up and stretched. She felt the few coins she had in her pocket. Some drunken merchants and come right by their hiding place. They dropped enough for her to stay at the cheapest inn for at least a week.

As she was packing up her stuff, she heard someone at the gates. She wouldn't go in with them, so she waited for them to go in.

"-Had a bit too much sun when he was young'r. Touch o' brain fever, y'know." One of the men was saying. She peered around the corner. There were two guys. One looked around Karlii's age, and one was very old. The old man was bobbing his head.

_The poor man, _she thought to herself.

"Right. Go on through," the guard said to them. "Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Oh, he won't," said the boy as he disappeared on his horse, with the old man following.

Karlii heard the slam of the gate closing. She closed her eyes, and thought for a moment. Kuthian was off somewhere hunting; he hadn't been able to hunt for a while. She would probably have to get a horse. She couldn't just go flying into open plains. She would likely be caught by Galbatorix, and then slowly tortured until she agreed to work for him, and his filthy dragon.

_Kuthian and Shruikan are both black_, Karlii thought bitterly. It must be horrible for Kuthian to know that he is the same color as the king's dragon. _Maybe he doesn't know that yet_. She would have to tell him eventually.

Bracing herself for Teirm, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, and then put it behind her ears. She paused for a moment, but reluctantly touched her ears. The tips were starting to get slightly pointed.

_Better leave it down then,_ she thought as she let her hair slide past her ears again.

She boldly walked around the corner and confronted the guards. They eyed her suspiciously.

"Why are you 'ere alone, missy?" The guard closest to her asked.

Karlii wasn't going to tell them the truth, of course. They would think she was crazy and probably wouldn't even think of letting her in to the city. Or even worse, haul her off to the king in a wagon. They would never find Kuthian, though, but she wouldn't put him in danger anyhow.

"I'm a traveler. Haven't you ever seen a lady traveler before?" She answered in a heavy accent. She had been practicing her voice for the last week. She hoped it would fool them.

The guards looked at each other uneasily. "So…where ya from?"

"Dras-Leona." She answered.

"Where's yer stuff?"

"I've only brought this much, sir," she answered. _Just let me in…_

"Okay," said the other guard. "Go on through." He waved her in. He seemed rather reluctant. She raised an eyebrow at his jerkiness.

Karlii stepped through the opened gate and immediately went to the closest inn. The first thing she would have to do was find a place to sleep. She was dead tired right now, and she could barely walk as it was.

Later on that day, Karlii finally rested her head on a pillow. It wasn't the nicest pillow, or the nicest bed, but still. It was a bed. The first bed she had laid on since home.

She had found an inn right by the front gate. As she closed her eyes, she could hear the gate creaking open, and then slamming shut again. She tried to contact Kuthian, but she was too tired, and he was too far away. Karlii tried opening her eyes, but they were heavy and glued shut. She let sleep take over her, and she felt herself drift away.

* * *

When Karlii awoke, her back was itching and she was cold. She got up and lit a candle. She wished there was a fireplace, but there wasn't. The cheapest inn that had a fireplace was at least twice as much as this one. She sighed and went over to her mirror. Her whole back was covered in small, itchy bug bites. She glared at the straw bed. The little critters had been eating her alive!

Karlii walked over to the window and looked out. The sky was covered with stars, and the moon shone brightly. She lazily glanced at the portcullis, which was just starting to shut for the night.

"Stop! Wait!" shouted someone over the creaks. Karlii leaned out of her window a little farther. Someone was calling for the gatekeepers to stop shutting the gate. She watched with amusement. The boy sprinted and slid under the gateway just before it closed.

A lantern caught the boy's face. It was the same boy that was with the strange man with brain fever! _What was he doing outside the gates at this hour?_

"Ya cut that one a little close," said one of the guards.

"It won't happen again," said the boy.

She noticed that she was wearing gloves. She looked at her palm, and decided that she would have to get some gloves too.

Karlii gazed out over the city, and wondered if Kuthian was back hunting yet. She reached out with her mind and found him eating in a secluded area.

_Did you catch anything?_ She asked him.

_A young buck, and a couple of small critters. Nothing much, but enough._

_That's good._

_I feel another presence here. Another dragon, maybe_, he said to her, worry in his voice.

Karlii laughed. _I'm betting I'm the only Rider around here, and that you are the only dragon. Galbatorix is miles away. You wouldn't be able to sense him or Shruikan from Teirm. Go to sleep. You are probably tired, that is all._

_Perhaps you are right. There is a very slim chance that another Rider is here. Galbatorix had three eggs, but now he has two. I have made sure that he wouldn't get another Rider by his side._ Kuthian huffed.

I am going to bathe, and then wait till morning. I will explore the city, then come to visit you.

_Okay, little one. Have a good rest,_ he said. Karlii could feel him pondering, and finally going to sleep.

She looked around. There was a small basin at the far side of the room. She walked down the stairs and went to the well inside the inn. She got a couple of jugs full, and ran upstairs to escape the biting cold of the front lobby. She poured the water into the basin, and undressed.

The water was freezing, but that didn't matter to Karlii. She was glad to have water on her again. She was glad there was soap, and that she was safe. She had traveled from Narda to Teirm in just over a month. A trip that could have taken less then five days.

When she had finished washing, she was shivering. She got dressed and went to the window. There were still guards by the gate, and the boy had come and gone. She closed the shutters, disappointed that it was so cold. She had wanted to breathe the fresh air while she slept.

Karlii yawned widely and grabbed the blankets and the pillow off the bed. There was no way she was sleeping on the bed tonight. She didn't want to get eaten again.

She curled up on the floor near the window. She was going to be as close as she could to Kuthian tonight. Karlii closed her eyes and thought about what Kuthian had said. About the other dragon. But there couldn't be another dragon. It seemed impossible and very unlikely that another dragon had hatched and it was around Teirm _right now_. She shuddered at the thought, and went to sleep.

Her dreams were of Kuthian and another dragon fighting. The unknown dragon prevailed, and it left a bloodied black dragon lying on the ground. The bland dragon roared, and Karlii woke with a start. The shutters were open. It was morning.

* * *

(A/N) I hope I get some more reviews for this chapter. Sorry it took so long! I had to think a lot…I pretty much redid it about halfway through. And, as you can see, I used some parts from the book. It seemed worth it. There might be a lot of scenes from the book, so watch out for them. Lol.

Ciao,

Love from Ritz


	5. Exploring Teirm

(A/N) WOW! This story is going better than my Harry Potter one! I'm so happy for the reviews I'm getting; I'm going to scream. (Screams) Thank you to all my readers!

**Critic turned Fan:** I TOLD you I would add more on a bunch of stuff! Thank you so much! I'm really happy that you turned from…then…into a fan now! YAY!

**Salking Shadow: **I'm going to have them meet really soon. At the end of this chapter, actually. Maybe. Probably. Hmm…well, you'll see! Thanks for the review!

**Lale the assassin:** Okay, this story might have 2 more stories after it. Maybe only one, but there is defiantly going to be a sequel. When I read your review I was like, "Ah! My English teacher has found me! He's marking my story!" Lol. I read your 4th chapter of your Eragon fic. It thought it was really good! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS!

**OneWhoWalksWithPigeons:** Lol, Kuthian isn't going to die. Just to relieve you of some stress, he isn't going to die. Nice review, and thanks!

**Blah:** Awesome name! That's what I think when I go into math lol…thanks for not turning your back on my story! And thanks for the thumbs up on my writing skills! (Thumbs Up? Oh dear…)

**Littlelambug:** When I made Kuthian grow in a month, well that was because Saphira grew about that big in a month too. Karlii can't fly Kuthian yet, so maybe that makes it more realistic? I don't know…I'm glad you love it! I SO CAN'T WAIT UNTIL ELDEST COMES OUT! And, by the way, I'll beat you to the bookstore! LOL!

**Russian Idiot:** If you know my story, then I will just have to put a twist in it! Mwhahaha! Thankies very much for the review!

**Vulpix4Life:** Thanks for the review! Your new story is giving me a run for my money…hmm…I shall review soon; I don't have time right now! BUT PLEASE STILL GO ON WITH YOUR OTHER ERAGON STORY! Don't ditch it! It's still good!

**RazberryTwist: **Yes, I do have 20 reviews now! I'm so happy! And we will have to have another writing session soon!

Oh yes, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying stuff like "You're writing skills need to improve." I'm doing my best people! LOL! Okay, on with the chapter…

Date Started: March 31, 2005

Date Finished: April 2, 2005

Date Published: April 2 , 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

**Chapter 5- Exploring Teirm**

Karlii rubbed her eyes in the bright morning light. There was a thin blanket of fog in the fields outside Teirm, but inside the huge white walls, the sun was dazzling.

She stood up and leaned out the window. The streets were already busy with buyers and sellers. The sun wasn't that high in the sky, though. It just showed you what Teirm was like.

Karlii glanced over to the straw bed. She winced as she saws a huge spider crawl out of it and through a crack in the wall. Slowly, she walked over to it and looked closely at it. Small bugs were climbing all over the mattress, but even now, there were huge bugs eating them.

Karlii's eyes widened when she saw the biggest spider egg in there.

"Ugh!" she said as she backed away from it. Spiders were her worst fear and her mortal enemy. Right then was when she was going to decide not to stay here for a week. She would use her extra money to explore the town.

Karlii went over to the washbasin and splashed cold water on her face. The water ran down her face and onto her back and stomach. She shivered, and then went to the door. Making sure her money was in her pocket, she went down the stairs and onto the busy streets of Teirm.

* * *

It was just after noon, and the sun was still high in the sky. Karlii was noticing she was getting darker, from being in the sun so much the past month. Her stomach rumbled, and she went in search of food. She hadn't bought anything yet, but she had seen quite a few things that looked really nice. But those things would just slow her down, so she had to sulk by them.

While she was walking to the nearest pub to get some real food besides game, she saw the old man talking with another person. He seemed to be acting normal now…but why did he fake it to get in? Karlii eyed him carefully, and he shot her a glace. Their eyes locked for a split second, and then he went back to talking. _What was that all about?_ She wondered.

Five minutes later, she trudged into a pub. One of the many pubs in Teirm…they were all the same. She didn't even remember the names of all of them. When she was little she knew. She had a lot of time on her hands then.

Karlii glanced at her money. She would need at least 10 g for some nice leather gloves, so she would use about 2 g. She only had 20, so she wasn't rich. She had to think about her money carefully.

She walked up to the counter, and leaned against it casually. The gruff man saw her and came up, drying a mug.

"Ya want sumthin'?" he asked her.

"Give me your best food for this much," Karlii answered. She held out the 2 g. The man grabbed it greedily and came back with a plate of meat and vegetables. She took it gratefully and mumbled a quick "Thank you". She went and sat down at the nearest table and started eating.

When she was done, she felt full and calm. The boisterous feel of the room made her feel content. Then she remembered what she had to do. She glanced at her dirty palm. She would have to buy gloves next, no matter what caught her eye. She left her plate on the table, and slipped out of the pub.

Clouds and fog now covered the sun, and it looked like it was going to rain. Karlii shivered and started walking towards the leather maker. She started running when rain started falling from the sky. Covering her head, she ducked underneath the cover for the leather maker's shop. She shook out her hair and walked in.

The gloves that she ended up buying were used. They were used very little, though, and Karlii got a deal on them. She had 10 g left for whatever she wanted. She would probably wait until tomorrow, though. When she came out of the store, it was sunny again. _The weather here is really freaky!_

Karlii started walking back to the front gate. She slipped on the gloves, and she felt more secure. Instead of taking the direct route back, she ventured off a little bit to the fancier part of town. She looked at all the nice homes with all the nice families living inside of them.

_Too bad my family isn't like that,_ thought Karlii, looking at a certain house with a nice flowerbed longingly.

She turned left at the next fork. The houses here weren't as nice, but still very pretty. She saw this one house, though. It looked more like a shop than a house. Curious, she went inside.

There were shelves among shelves of plants. Strange plants, too. Karlii had never seen half of them before. She examined each one until a plant with teeth snapped at her. She jumped back with fast reflexes, staring warily at the thing.

_You have to be careful with that one,_ said a voice. It didn't sound like Kuthian's voice, though.

_Kuthian?_ Karlii asked.

_No…look over here. On the counter._

When Karlii looked over, all she saw was a cat. A strange cat, though. Its tail was funny and crooked, and it had a sharp row of fangs. The tips of its ears were black, and its paws were huge.

_Who…what are you?_ She asked it. The creature huffed.

_Have you ever heard of a werecat?_ It asked her.

She had, once before. Her grandfather was telling her a story, and a werecat was in it. After he finished it, he told Karlii that werecats aren't real. They were just a myth.

_You can't be a werecat…they don't exist!_

_Here's living proof, girl._ The werecat said. Karlii widened her eyes. A real live werecat! Wow!

_My name is Karlii. What's yours?_ Karlii asked eagerly. If she was talking to something that she thought never existed, she was going to squeeze all the information she could out of it.

_My real name is for only me to know…but you may call me Solembum._ The werecat licked one of its paws.

_Solembum? Okay then…_ Karlii turned around, only to find a woman there.

She eyed Karlii closely. "Has he been talking to you?" She demanded.

"Yes," Karlii answered. The woman drooped her shoulders.

"This is strange…you're the second one today! Not even three hours ago, he talked to a young boy. He says that you give off the same feeling. This is weird." The woman shook her head and went towards the counter, dropping off a load of parchment.

"Wait!" shouted Karlii, maybe a bit too loud. She flushed and continued in a quieter voice. "He talks to you too?"

"Yes," said the woman. "What is your name?"

"Karlii Goriest." Said Karlii. "What is yours?"

"Angela."

This store gave off a strange vibe. Karlii wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. She turned to leave.

"Wait," said Angela. "Do you want me to cast your bones?"

"No thanks. I must be going now. Goodbye."

* * *

That night, Karlii had found a way to sit on the roof of the inn she was staying at. She laid there on her blanket and pillow and just stared up at the stars. It was very dream like, in a way.

_Karlii!_ Someone shouted in her ear. She looked around startled, but after a couple of seconds, realized that it was Kuthian.

_Hey, you,_ she answered drowsily.

_No! Karlii, we have to get out of here. I saw the other dragon!_

Karlii sat bolt upright. _What?_

_I know. We're in real danger. Can you get here?_ Kuthian sent her a picture of a clearing. He then sent her a picture of a sparkling blue dragon flying through the sky.

_Yes. I'll be there in a little bit. Do you still have all my stuff?_

_Yes._

_Okay, I'll be there soon._

Karlii jumped through her window, grabbed the few belongings that she brought with her, and ran towards the gate. She would have to find out who the boy that talked to Solembum was later. Probably never.

It was still light enough that the gate hadn't shut for the night. Karlii waited patiently for it to open, and then sprinted to the clearing. Kuthian was already waiting for her there.

_Where are we going?_ She asked him.

_We're going to fly away from here._ He answered.

_But I can't ride you yet! You're still too small!_

_No, I'm not. Climb on._ He didn't really ask, he ordered. Karlii climbed on obediently. With the lopsided saddle underneath her, and her bags securely tied to Kuthian's side, they flew into the night, leaving Teirm behind them.

* * *

(A/N) Well, there you have it. It's still kind of weird, but it should be okay. Please RR! Reviews make me happy, and then I will post quicker.

Ciao,

Luv From Ritz.


	6. The Stench of Dragon

(A/N) Thank you for all the reviews! As usual…the notes to my lovely reviewers!

**Dragon-Grrrrl:** Wow! You reviewed for all my chapters! I don't think anyone has done that for me before (sniffs)… Thank you…you inspired me to write this chapter now…instead of next week, like I was going to! Thank you!

**KatzEye:** Don't you worry, Karlii will meet Eragon fairly soon! She is not meeting him right now, because this is the plot! Just keep on reading, and you'll find out…

**Russian Idiot:** "Nice" review! Thanks!

**Justelphaba:** You might have missed it, but Karlii made the saddle with the leather that she stole from her parents. It isn't very good, because she doesn't know how to make dragon saddles, but she kind of knows how to make horse's saddles. I forgot to put that in! Oops…well thank you for the review!

**OneWhoWalksWithPigeons: **You will find out what happens next, in this chapter! Well, obviously…and just to let you know, she hasn't quite left Teirm yet…mwhaha…

**Goodybad:** I read your story, and its really good! I'm so glad it wasn't like some of the other Eragon stories with portals…thank you for your review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

Date Started: April 8, 2005

Date Finished: April 10, 2005

Date Posted: April 10, 2005

**Chapter 6- The Stench of Dragon**

Karlii's legs burned as Kuthian landed. She got off, clenching her teeth together in pain. The leather that her parents sold was crap. While they were riding, the leather had worn right through. Kuthian's scales hadpast rightby the saddle and started rubbing against her legs. They were raw and bloody now.

Other than that, Karlii thought flying was fantastic. Even though Kuthain only got them a few leagues away from Teirm…she still enjoyed it. They would have to fly together as much as possible.

Karlii limped over and sat against a tree, observing her wounds. Kuthian was curled up beside her, breathing deeply. He refused to listen to her when she said that he was still too small for her to ride him great distances. Karlii was worried that he would overdo it, and hurt himself. If he did that, Karlii would never be able to forgive herself.

Kuthian's head snaked around and looked at her legs. He touched it very lightly with his snout, and Karlii yelped in pain.

_I'm sorry, little one_, he said. And he did sound truly sorry. She patted his head.

_It's alright. They will heal._ While saying that, Karlii took what was left of the saddle and tore it up, with help from Kuthain's jaws. She wrapped the leather tightly around her legs, so that they wouldn't bleed much anymore. When she finished, she felt much better. Aside from the occasional stab of pain from her legs, she was quite relaxed and tired.

_How can I be relaxed when there is another dragon around? It might be one of Galbatorix's followers…and then we would be in trouble. The best choice would be to run, and get to a secluded area. We could also stay and fight but I …_

Karlii stopped her thinking to stretch and yawn widely. She would have to finish pondering in the morning. Instead of worrying, she curled up against Kuthain's warm belly and closed her eyes.

_I will stay awake and watch. You go to sleep, little one,_ Kuthian said.

_Aren't you tired?_ She asked.

_No. Go to sleep. I will watch for danger._

_Okay. Goodnight, then._

* * *

When Karlii woke the next morning, Kuthain was gone. She looked wildly around and felt a sudden pang of horror. She remembered her dream where Kuthain got killed. Frantically she reached out with her mind.

_Kuthian!_ She called. No response. She called again, _Kuthian!_

When there was no answer the second time, she started sobbing silently. She shivered, and stood up. She was alone, in a clearing that she had never seen before, while a supposed enemy was out there. Right dead ahead of her, she could see the ocean, and there was a little cliff. A small path ran along the base.

Very suddenly, an awful stench reached her nose. She turned around, half expecting a dead Kuthian lying there. She sighed from relief when there was no dragon there. The smell sent a fresh wave to her nose. She plugged it, it smelt so bad.

Reluctantly, she unplugged her nose and went to where the smell was coming from. It wasn't a dead animal…or even rotting food. Lying in front of her was the biggest pile of dung she had ever seen before. It was defiantly fresh. And it probably came from a dragon.

She heard trees and twigs being broken. She whipped around, wishing she had her sword, but it was still tied to Kuthian's back. And he didn't take it off… _I would be kind of hard_, she thought. _No time for thinking…no…time…something's coming at me…_she thought.

She braced herself as something huge lunged at her. Only after it was covering her completely, did she realize that it was Kuthian.

She tried reaching into his mind but he wouldn't let her in. He got up and walked over to the pile of dung. He looked at her and said, _This isn't mine. And it's still fresh. We have to go._

Remembering her legs, and how much they still hurt, she realized that she didn't want to go. For her and Kuthian's benefit. He felt this, and snarled at her. She winced at his fangs. Very, very reluctantly, she climbed onto Kuthain's back. With one last look around to make sure they had everything, Kuthian leaped up and shot his wings open. They skimmed the treetops, so they wouldn't be seen as easily.

Even though her wounds were opening again, Karlii couldn't help but feel happy and full of adrenaline. Kuthian strained his wings, and Karlii held on. He shot upwards and into the clouds. They flew high above a path, and then dove down again. He was an expert at flying already. He knew how to glide on updrafts and everything. And to Karlii, he didn't seem to be tired at all.

* * *

When they landed that night, Karlii's whole inner leg was rubbed raw. She couldn't move at all, and Kuthain had to lift her off his back. Teirm was now far behind them; they were closer to Kuasta now. Even though Narda was leagues and leagues away from her now, it still felt a little like home. When they traveled away from the ocean, she would start to feel homesick. If she would even feel homesick, after the way her parents treated her.

_We should head towards Kuasta, to get supplies_, suggested Karlii.

_Yes. We should._ Kuthain answered.

_And after maybe start heading towards Dras-Leona and maybe towards Surda or the Hadarac Desert?_

_That would be smart._ He said briskly.

Karlii settled down against him. They were in the southern half of the Spine. They should be safe for a bit, but Karlii didn't want to stay for very long. The Spine gave her the creeps. They were going to head towards Kuasta now, and that place was pretty secluded. Kuthian would still have to stay hidden, but her being there would probably raise suspicion. Kuasta was a great trading post…for ships. If she walked in there and said she was a traveler, and went through The Spine to get there, they would most likely bar their door to her, figuring she brought some great evil from the mountains. Crazy people.

She would defiantly have to think about some options. This wasn't Terim. It was big secluded Kuasta. Hopefully she could get in the city. She would have to use her left over money to buy some half decent leather, and she would probably have to steal some things too. Karlii didn't like the idea of stealing, and neither did Kuthian. But if she had to do it, she had to do it. Slightly disturbed at the thought of stealing, Karlii and Kuthian fell asleep.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly. It was the best sleep either one of them had had for quite a while. Karlii sat up and stretched, and Kuthian looked at her.

_Can you wait for food until Kuasta? I don't like this place._ He asked her.

_Yes, but fly fast!_ Karlii was hungry, but she could wait.

_I will. Climb on._

Karlii got on his back, and he took off. She groaned and winced at the same time when she felt her wound opening again. At least they would be in Kuasta soon.

Kuthian flew fast and low, and they were soon out of The Spine. He flew up into the clouds, and Karlii got small water droplets all over her. Kuthian's scales sparkled, and to Karlii, it looked very pretty. Like a shaded rainbow, almost.

When he dove under the clouds, Karlii could see the huge city of Kuasta in the distance.

* * *

(A/N) There you go! You know what to do…review…and I know what I have to do…write! Thank you to all my loyal fans!

Ciao,

Love from Ritz


	7. A Glimpse of Kuasta

(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews! Chapter 7…coming up! (Wow chapter 7 already?) There is going to be two chapters in Kuasta so be prepared! Lol…being a nerd again…

OMG! I am SOO sorry for not updating sooner! I hope I haven't lost any readers over this…I've just been so busy with school and stuff…AND as an extra bonus my computer crashed on me for about a WEEK! Wow, isn't that amazing? I'm posting this chapter ASAP! I love all of my readers!

**JesuslUver:** YAY another new reader! You did inspire me to write this chapter…I mean, if you hadn't reviewed, I might have even stopped writing all together! Am I really talented? I didn't think I was…hehe! Thank you SO much for the review!

**Goodybad:** I actually figured out your story? I mean… ahem Of course…that's no surprise to me, I've figured out LOADS of stories before… I'm glad that I know SOMEONE out there besides me is lazy on weekends! Yay! Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Tiamat:** Oooh you're the goddess of all dragons? Ahh runs away OK well I'm back! Your review was certainly…interesting…lol! I'm typing just for you!

**Critic:** Okay well at the end of this chapter is going to be a cliffhanger! I really hope you're happy! You have good suggestions…I'm going to use them! Lol!

**KatzEye: **Thanks for the review! Here's your next chapter!

**Dragon-Grrrrl:** I wanted it to be descriptive! Have a problem with that? Cause I don't have a problem with portals! And hey, I ain't making fun of you! Your story rocks!

**OneWhoWalksWithPigeons:** Nice observation! Yes, the leather is crap, just like Karlii's parents lol…I'm glad you think I rock!

**Goodybad (again? Whatever):** She will go to Ellesmèra! Don't worry! Just not now though but eventually…

**Vulpix4Life:** Take my advice and GET A NEW COMPUTER! LOL! I really do think your new story rocks, but you have to update "The Dragon Quest" soon! I've been waiting FOREVER!

I forget if I told you this or not, but this story will be pretty much the span of the first book. The second story will be my own creation !

Date Started: May 7, 2005

Date Finished: May 8, 2005

Date Posted: May 8, 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

**Chapter 7- A Glimpse of Kuasta**

They had to land soon after they saw Kuasta for the first time. Fatigue had taken its toll on Kuthian, and he needed to rest. If they had kept going like they did before, he would have defiantly dropped out of the sky.

Kuthian landed with a loud thud, and Karlii immediately jumped off him. She untied her bags with speed, and set them down beside him.

_Are you all right?_ She asked him with worry in her voice.

_Yes, I'm fine. I just need to rest…and maybe get some water. Can you do that?_ He asked with some amusement.

_I'm not 5!_ Karlii retorted. _I'll go get you some water._

The black dragon's chuckling followed her as she left the clearing and went into the woods. His attitude hadn't changed at all since she had first talked to him. He was still the git he was and had always been, but Karlii loved him all the same. She reached out with her mind and found him sleeping. She smiled.

The sound of running water caught her attention. Following the noise with her ears, she soon stumbled upon a small stream. She filled all the water skins she had and slung them over her shoulders. She had at least 10 of them, and they weren't heavy at all when they were empty. Now that they were full, she was afraid she would have to make two trips.

_No, _she thought. _I'm going to toughen myself up. No more prissy girl…not that I ever was one anyways._

With a sigh and all the arm strength she had, she started dragging herself and the water skins back to camp. When she finally stumbled through the trees, Kuthain woke up.

_What are you doing?_ He asked with some amazement.

_I…brought you some…water…_ Karlii threw 8 of the skins in his direction and fell against the ground. She laid on her back and looked at the clouds swirling above her.

_Thank you,_ Kuthian said as he nudged the water. Karlii got up and opened them for him and started pouring the liquid into his mouth.

_Phew, your breath stinks!_ Said Karlii as she dumped the third load into his mouth.

_Your breath isn't that great either,_ he snapped back.

Karlii just shrugged and poured the fourth water skin in. Kuthian closed his mouth and closed his eyes. He started humming and stretched out. Karlii sat against his warm belly and felt him vibrating against her. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the moment.

_What do you think will happen to us?_ Asked Kuthian, breaking the silence between them.

_I really don't know. I think I'll have to defiantly get some more leather, and then I will probably have to steal some more clothes or something._

Kuthian uttered a soft growl.

_Stealing isn't good_, was all he said. Karlii nodded very briefly to herself. Her parents had taken things from their neighbors and other people in Narda when she was little. Her father had taught her the 'sacred' art of stealing, as he called it.

She glanced upwards towards the sky and saw the clouds moving silently. The edges of them were pink, and some of the white had turned to gold. Karlii couldn't see the sun set from in this dense forest, but she knew it was coming. She sighed, and looked at Kuthian again. He was looking at the sky too, with a look of longing in his silver eyes.

_You want to go flying, don't you?_ She asked him. He tore away his eyes from the sky and looked at her.

_Yes, but if I do, the people of Kuasta will see me. I do not wish to harm you or me in any way._

Karlii got up and walked over to where his head was. She looked into his deeply set eyes. They were the eyes of a hunter. Gleaming, they always saw prey. They were enchanting in a way. She stared at them for a few seconds longer, then broke away. It was getting dark now, and she was tired, and she knew Kuthian was too.

_Let's go to sleep_. She suggested.

_Okay_, he answered, and rolled onto his side. Karlii lay down by his stomach, and he stretched his wing over her. It covered her like a tent, and it blocked out any light. She lightly tapped his side, just to make sure she hadn't fallen or anything. Karlii closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, her head was sore for some reason and she was still tired. Kuthian's wing was still draped over her, and she could hear him breathing. Slowly, she sat up, and crawled out from under the 'tent'.

It was raining. No, not raining, _pouring_. Karlii had never seen it rain this hard in a long time. Thunder boomed in the distance, just as another flash of lightning streaked the sky. She glanced over at Kuthian, who was still sleeping. He didn't look cold; Karlii didn't even think he was bothered by the pounding rain on his scales. He didn't look like a shaded rainbow anymore…he just looked wet.

She went over to him and nudged his nose. He woke up with a start.

_It's raining,_ he observed.

_No duh,_ answered Karlii. _Let's go find better shelter before it starts hailing or something._

_Okay_, he said, and got up. He went over to the trees, and squeezed through them. Karlii grabbed her soaking wet stuff, and followed him. They walked for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only minutes. They found another clearing some ways in that was a bit smaller than the one they had been in before, but the top was covered in tree branches and overhanging. Only a few droplets of rain got in through the tangle.

Karlii started a fire, and left Kuthian to do his own business. She went out with her sword and hunted for some food for them. Her once gleaming silver sword was now dull and overused. The rain didn't help either.

An hour later, she came back with a young buck for Kuthian, and a couple of rabbits for her and future meals. She pushed the deer over towards Kuthian, and he grabbed it in his jaws. He turned around so he wasn't facing her, and he started to eat. The only noises were the crackling of the fire, the sound of the rain on branches, and Kuthian eating.

_Thank you,_ Kuthian said as he finished. Karlii just grunted in return.

After a couple more minutes of silence, it started to hail. Karlii covered her head as hail the size of golf balls started crashing through the treetops. Kuthian ran over to her, and covered her with his bulk and armor scales. Karlii could hear the hail shattering against his side.

It stopped after a minute. He slowly got back up and went to lie down again.

_When will you go into Kuasta?_ He said slowly.

_Today, probably_, Karlii answered.

_Why not now?_

_Sure, why not?_ Karlii got up and grabbed her stuff. She hesitated on grabbing her sword. She might need it, but they might not let her in with it buckled to her side. Still, she'd rather be safe than sorry, so she tied it on.

_Be safe,_ was all she said before leaving the camp and walking in the direction of Kuasta.

* * *

It turned out she was lost. She didn't know where Kuasta was, and she was probably heading in the totally wrong direction. She wandered aimlessly for a while, until finally she stumbled upon Kuthian's path of destruction through the trees. She heaved a sigh of relief and followed the trail. She soon came upon the clearing that they had gone to before. She knew her way to Kuasta from there, so she followed her instincts.

When she emerged form the trees, the rain had died down a bit. Not completely, but a bit. She looked down the direction of the path and saw two hooded figures. She couldn't see them perfectly because of the rain, but they could see her. They gave off an uneasy vibe.

One of them pointed at her, and the other nodded. They started walking towards her, and Karlii's mind was going at a hundred miles a second. _Who are these men? What do they want?_

When they got close enough, she saw that they weren't men at all. They were some sort of freak creature…one of them made a move to grab her arm.

_RUN!_ Something clicked in her mind, and she turned and ran. She ran as fast and hard as she could towards Kuasta. She dared a glace back.

They were following her…and they were catching up.

* * *

(A/N) Ooh! The suspense! I wrote this in a day and a half…pretty good eh? I tried to make it longer then chapter 6, because a couple of people were saying that chapter 6 was too short…so I made it longer! This chapter is almost…2000 words! Well, I have a garage sale to tend to, and a lot of impatient customers (Geez can't they wait 5 minutes?) hehe…I'll defiantly update sooner!

Ciao,

Ritz


	8. Running and Collapses

(A/N) Hey, once again. How are you all? It's such nice weather here right now…but my lucky, oh so lucky friends Yvonne, Lauren, Curtis, Andrew, Aundrea, and Melissa are in Cuba right now with one of my school's many bands. I guess it's good for you, cause if I was in Cuba, I wouldn't be updating for about another week! It's bad for me though…I'm wishing I was there right now…

**Vulpix4Life:** Haha, it was partly everyone's advice for me to keep on going. Of course it was you! Your like, my most loyal reader! Your new story is 'The Riderless Dragon' right? I'm pretty sure I reviewed, but if I didn't…tell me and I will!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**Goodybad:** You shall find out what the things following Karlii are this chapter! Of course, since I'm in high school, I have to study hard too…which sucks by the way! I personally have a very short attention span, and studying does not come easy to me…

**JesuslUver:** Pretty much the timeline of this story is the span of the first Eragon book. Right now, while Karlii is in Kuasta, Brom and Eragon are on their way to Dras-Leona. Does that make any sense? I think it does…well I'm glad you think my story is suspenseful right now, that's the way I wanted it to be! Thanks for the review!

**Anime Lover 4.0:** Thanks..for the 3 exact same reviews! Haha! Don't worry; they'll meet Eragon in probably chapter…11 or 12.

**OneWhoWalksWithPigeons:** No, I am not British. Git was just some random word I felt like putting in, probably because I use and say weird words sometimes. The Ra'zac won't be in this for long, no not long at all. For maybe half this chapter. So yeah, I hope you still review! Thanks!

**Lovebuggy:** I'm glad you think that it is exciting…that was one of the main intentions!

**Critic Still A Fan:** Don't worry, I am TOTALLY open to suggestions and constructive criticism. I'm glad you are giving me this advice; it's ultimately making this story better! I'm glad that you though that chapter was the best yet. The story is hopefully going to get even more exciting now.

**Dragon-Grrrrl:** Nice rhyme…can you help me with my English poetry? Heh, I'm not a very good poet. All the stuff I hand in gets a 0…literally, it's doggerel. Ask me what doggerel means. C'mon I dare you. Your lucky if your school is out already. My summer officially starts on the 21 at 3 o'clock. Classes end the 17th, but we still have final exams (Oh NO!) Heh, thanks for reviewing.

**Dragonridereragon09:** I'm glad you like my story so much to review on every chapter! Even on my Harry Potter one…wow! Thanks a TON! My HP story is finished right now, but the sequel is in the works. It should be out fairly soon…but since the school year is ending I need to concentrate on my studies right now. Like I said when I e-mailed you, you should get the book. It's your decision, not your mother's. So yeah, I hope everything works out okay.

**NekoYasha101:** Thanks for the review! Yes, Eragon and Karlii do meet. Just be patient…I personally am a very impatient person, but when it come to making OTHER people be patient…oh yes, I am good…

**Kim Linfitt:** Thanks for the reviews Kim! Yes, I did use your name ONLY because it is the COOLEST last name EVER! And the fact that I couldn't think of any other names…heh…

**…:** Thanks for the review! PS- I love you're name .

Date Started: May 28, 2005

Date Finished: June 22, 2005

Date Posted: June 23, 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

**Chapter 8- Running and Collapses**

She was tired.

Karlii knew that the things were practically right behind her. She knew that they would catch her, and take her down. She didn't even know why they were chasing her in the first place.

_RUN!_ Shouted the voice in her head again. She put on a burst of speed, her adrenaline pumping. She managed to pull ahead a couple of feet, but she knew her luck would soon run out. They were obviously faster than her, and with her legs still sore from being on Kuthian's back, they would surely catch her before she reached Kuasta.

Right at that moment, she realized her life was in danger. These men- if you could call them 'men'- probably had a knife or swords. If they caught up to her, she could possibly die.

The strange thing was, the voice in her head shouting run was not Kuthian's. It was some sort of foreign voice that she had never heard before. It was crazy…ever since Kuthian had hatched her life had taken a sickening turn. She was no longer some innocent girl; she felt like an escaped criminal running from the law. She enjoyed having Kuthain around, sure, but this was too much. These things chasing her were going to kill her. She would never again be able to swim in the ocean, or see her family again, no matter how much she hated them right now.

Karlii's eyes started to fill up with tears. She willed herself again and again not to cry. She would not die crying. It was too late.

While she was willing for her tears to go away, a root appeared underneath her foot. She stumbled on it, her arms flailing to keep her balance. Karlii landed on the ground with a hard thud. She shut her eyes tightly together and felt hot tears stream down her face. She felt a cold hand vice grip her left arm. She kicked whoever was holding her in the shin. To her dismay, the grip only loosened for a spilt second, then gripped her upper arm harder than ever.

Between her sobs she could ear the men talking. Obviously about her; she knew they would find out that she was a Rider. All they had to do was take off her worn leather gloves and reveal her gedwëy ignasia. She didn't even know what gedwëy ignasia meant, but she knew it had to do with her palm.

"Jussst take off her glove…she doesn't need it anymore…" Their voice sounded like a snake, almost. They didn't sound human. Karlii looked up and held her knees close to her chest. They were either going to kill her, or find out she was a Dragon Rider and drag her to Galbatorix.

The one holding her arm grabbed her other hand. She started struggling, but stopped when the second one kicked her in the side. The wind got knocked out of her, and she fell limp against a tree.

She was vaguely aware of a roar emerging from the trees. The creatures looked up startled, and let go of Karlii's hands. They peered into the dense woods and backed away from them slowly when they heard trees being snapped like twigs. Another roar came, and they backed away even farther. For a split second it was quiet, and the men started moving towards Karlii again.

Kuthian burst from the trees with his wings open. He hovered above the ground for a moment, but landed with a thud in front of Karlii.

"Shruikan?" the creatures hissed. Karlii didn't understand for a second, but then suddenly realized. _They don't know that my dragon is black…just like Galbatorix's dragon! They think this is Shruikan!_

Kuthian snorted and glared at them with menacing silver eyes. He let out another mind shattering roar, and the creatures fled. He dropped his act and turned around and looked at Karlii.

_Are you all right?_ He asked, concern in his voice.

_Yes, I'm fine. You'd better get back into the woods so no one sees you. Those creatures…they will go and inform Galbatorix. We're on the run from the empire! I can't believe this…_ Karlii held her head in her hands.

_Go and get supplies from Kuasta. I will go back in the forest and wait for you. Get them quick…we will have to leave the ocean once you're done in the city._

When Kuthian said this, it tore at her heart. Karlii didn't want to leave the ocean! It was her home! But if it meant saving her life…then it must be done. Karlii nodded and got up. She gave a quick smile to Kuthian and ran towards the city.

* * *

A few people questioned her about the roars going on outside the city. She claimed that she didn't see anything. Frankly, she ignored most of the people who asked her about it. This was a large town, but it seemed like everyone knew everybody, and news got around fast. It got around so fast, that to Karlii, it seemed like the whole town had asked her what had happened outside the gates by the time she was done getting all her supplies.

She waited as patiently as she could by the front gates, waiting for them to open. The guards were going painfully slow, all the while asking her questions, telling her to be safe…Karlii found it quite obnoxious. These people needed to get outside the walls once in a while.

"You'd better be careful, miss, there's something out there…I can sense it," one of the guards were saying.

"That's pretty amazing…I can sense it too!" The other guard was mildly stupid, from Karlii's point of view. She rolled her eyes at them jabbering away about who could sense the bad outside the walls more.

"I can!"

"No... I can!"

"No you cannot!"

"I was the one who sensed it in the first place!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST OPEN THE GATES FOR ME!" Karlii bellowed. She was annoyed…she had a very short fuse. The guards looked at her like she was some sort of wild beast.

"Here you go miss…but really, be careful, I can sense it…"

"I can sense evil too!" The other guard piped up.

"Here we go again…" Karlii mumbled as she walked away. Even when she was near the woods, she could hear them arguing.

_Arguing just like an old couple, aren't they?_ Kuthian said as she neared his hiding place.

_They were annoying! Almost as annoying as Kirk…_Karlii put her stuff down and leaned against a tree.

_Kirk…as in your youngest brother?_ Kuthian asked.

_Yes, my younger brother Kirk, who gets first place for being the most annoying person in Alagaësia. _She sighed and unstrapped her sword. She had forgotten it was even on when the men attacked her. She shuddered at the thought of them. They were scary, and Karlii hoped there weren't more of them.

_We should go._ Kuthian said. Karlii nodded and strapped all the new supplies to his back. She got on, and Kuthian jumped up through the canopy, letting in light. Karlii looked back over her shoulders; Kuasta was a fair distance away. Anyone looking in this particular direction would just think Kuthian was a crow flying up.

Karlii breathed a sigh of relief, and held on as Kuthian sped towards the Spine.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been so busy with final exams! Well, now I'm done, so I can update more often! YAY! Please read and review! I love you guys!

Love Ritz xox


	9. Diamond in the Sand

(A/N) Well, here's chapter 9…and for everyone who is wondering, Karlii and Kuthian will meet Eragon and Saphira in chapter 10 or 11, so it will be VERY soon! Be patient!

**OneWhoWalksWithPigeons:** It MIGHT be Eragon…you never know…hehehe, I'm evil! And no, I didn't die. I highly doubt I will, so more chapters for you!

**Kim:** Thanks for the review! And where did you move to? I want to know!

**KatzEye:** You will see who the voice was…mwa ha ha ha!

**Goodybad:** Thanks for the review! I know what you mean…I feel so free! I can do whatever I want without worrying that I need to study!

… Thanks…hey! Who wouldn't like your name!

**SakuraBlossomQuiet1:** Thanks, I didn't realize that. I'll change it ASAP!

**PurpleDragonRider:** Thanks for the review! I sure will have a good summer…ugh so busy!

**OrangeBliss:** I know who you are…lol! Thanks for the reviews babe…fun times playing PsychoNauts and going in the hot tub… or is it hut tub? Or tut hub? I'm confusing myself… After I write this I'm going to write the next chapter of my Harry Potter squeal… I'm going to wait for more reviews though.

**PurpleDragonRider:** I have NO clue what Invader Zim is…I'm not even going to ASK! Lol…

**Dragon-Grrrrl:** Yep, I'm in high school. Going into grade 9…from where you are you might have middle school, but here there is Elementary K-7, and then High School 8-12. It's awesome, except when I first started grade 8, I was kinda lost and small…heh heh… When you mean the little dots do you mean this? Alagaësia? What I do personally, I go to some sort of free translator on the Internet. They have all the little accents and sort on them, and then when I type them on Word, it says the new word is wrong. I just add it to my dictionary and then I have the right spelling with the dots. Confusing enough?

Date Started: July 1, 2005

Date Finished: July 10, 2005

Date Posted: July 12, 2005

Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon.

**Chapter 9- Diamond in the Sand**

_The Desert is our best choice. I know, I know…not much is known about the other side, but at least we would be safe from the Empire. Those things have probably told Galbatorix about us now. It's either the Desert, or Surda._

Karlii and Kuthian were going over the possibilities they had from escaping the Empire. They had originally thought that they could go north, towards Ceunon. That option died as soon as Kuthian had said that it would lead into a dead end. Karlii sighed.

They were in The Spine. Away from the ocean. It seemed so…quiet here. There wasn't the background noise of waves crashing against the shore. Karlii was already homesick. Not for her actual home in Narda, for the ocean. Karlii knew she was being insufferable…by obsessing about the ocean. But it was her real home. It saddened her to be away from it.

_No…not Surda. I don't want to go there._ Kuthian said.

Karlii sighed again. They would have to go through the Hadarac Desert. They would have to face the hot, blistering sands of the desert…it was so different from the cool, foggy climate of the sea.

They had made camp on top of a very high cliff. Almost directly below them was Leona Lake. Across its shimmering mass they could see the infamous city Dras-Leona. To the right of the city was a tall, shadowy mountain that had an evil look to it.

_Kuthian, to the right of Dras-Leona there is a mountain. Do you know what mountain it is?_ Karlii was very curious about this particular mountain. It looked small from this distance…it pretty much looked like a fingernail. By the shadow it was casting over the city, it would seem pretty big.

Kuthian followed her gaze. _I think that is Helgrind…mountain of evil. Its shadow is looming over Dras-Leona constantly._

Karlii nodded, and looked at it. She was in its trance. A sudden, huge splash on Leona Lake brought her back to her senses. She looked bewildered at where the giant ripples were forming. It couldn't…wouldn't…be a fish. The spray had gone up too high for it to be a fish jumping from the water. It had to be something large falling or diving from the sky.

She looked at Kuthian uneasily. He was staring at the water, not blinking. When nothing came up after a minute, he pulled away from the water and looked at Karlii.

_We have to go to the desert. Tomorrow._ He walked away and curled up by the fire. Karlii sighed and followed him.

_Tomorrow._ She said, and she leaned against his warm belly. She stared into the flames for a bit, and then curled up. Even though it was mid day, she was cold, and tired. As her eyes were closing shut, she swore she heard another huge splash…maybe it was just her imagination.

* * *

When Karlii woke up in the middle of the night that evening, she was drenched in a cold sweat. She must have had another vivid dream, but she could only remember bits of it. At the beginning of her dream, it was just a recap of when those creatures were chasing her the other day. The next part that she could remember was she was in Dras-Leona, standing outside a huge church. She dreamt that she went inside and was consumed by darkness. The next thing she could remember was the voice shouting "run" again and again…and then suddenly she was in the desert.

Karlii shook her head. She was having these creepy dreams that seemed so real…she shuddered as she remember the dream where the man died. The fire had died down, and now it was a few sparkling embers. She got up and gathered some dry grass. It light quickly, and soon there was a small fire in front of her. She didn't want to make it too big, because the people of Dras-Leona could still see a glowing dot from where they were. Karlii rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up. She failed miserably.

She looked back at Kuthian, who was sleeping soundly. A small puff of smoke came out of his nostrils, and Karlii turned around and walked towards the lake.

When she got to the edge of the cliff, she clung onto a tree. She peered into the black depths of Leona Lake, trying to figure out what was down there. She was imagining a huge, shark-like creature that would eat anything that went into the lake. She shuddered and clung onto the tree harder.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Kuthian yawn and get up. Karlii turned around to find him looking at her strangely.

_What are you doing over there?_ He asked sleepily. He sounded as if he was still half asleep.

_Just…thinking._ She replied. He nodded and went back to the fire. She followed him.

_I think you need to go into Dras-Leona. It's our only source of food and water for a long time._

_Do I have to?_ Karlii whined to him. He snorted and nodded to her. Karlii sighed…she had no clue if her dream would come true or not. She was hoping it wouldn't.

There was silence for a few minutes. Karlii broke it when she started worrying.

_How will I get to Dras-Leona? You can't be seen…so what can we do? And what if those things come after me again? What will I do then…you won't be there to pretend you're Shruikan…_

_Nothing is going to happen. _Kuthian snarled. _If you just go in, get food, and come out quickly, nothing will happen. And do not go into the church in the middle of the city at all costs. Okay?_

Karlii nodded and stared into the flames. In a few hours, maybe, she would be in Dras-Leona and they would soon be in the desert. It seemed like such a huge step, going from the ocean, to wooded areas, to a lake, and now to the desert. She pushed her auburn hair back and felt the tips of her ears. They were still slightly pointed. She did this often, just to make sure none of this was just an extremely long and realistic dream.

Kuthian settled down on a patch of grass near the fire. _Come, sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow._

Karlii walked over to him and laid down. He sighed contently and fell asleep again. Karlii didn't go to sleep that easily. She was awake for what seemed like hours before her eyes started drooping shut. The last thing she remembered was how warm the fire and Kuthian felt.

* * *

_So…how am I getting there again?_

Kuthian was sadly attempting to explain his plan to Karlii. It was a very simple plan, yet Karlii hadn't got it in the past 10 minutes.

_Okay…I'll tell it to you ONE MORE TIME!_ Kuthian snorted and continued. _I'm going to fly us over to where that huge sand dune is…to the right of Helgrind. You go to Dras-Leona, get the stuff we need, and get out. Don't go near the church or Helgrind. Not a very good idea. I'll be waiting for you in the exact same spot where I landed. Keep in touch with me at all times…I'm ready to fly as fast as I can to get you if you're in trouble. _

Karlii raised one of her eyebrows at him, and shook her head slightly. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so her brain was slow and groggy this morning. Kuthian growled and glared at her.

_Just get your stuff._ He said. Karlii nodded and went to get her pack and sword. She hurried back to him and tied it to his side.

_Now get on…_ He said as if he was talking to a 5 year old. Instead of snapping a comeback at him, she just rolled her eyes and climbed on his back. As soon as she was settled and strapped in,Kuthian ran towards the edge of the cliff. He jumped off and dove straight down. Karlii felt as if she was about to fall off, but she liked it. The blast of icy wind had fully awakened her, and her adrenaline was pumping. At the last second, Kuthian pulled up and in a minute, they were skimming along the top of Leona Lake.

Karlii glanced back and looked up the cliff. She saw the place that they came from, because there was a broken tree dangling off the edge now. She reached down and let her hand skim the water. When she remembered the huge splash, she jerked it back quickly.

Soon they were at the other edge. Helgrind was gigantic now, and Karlii spotted the sand dune that they would land at. She squinted at the top; something was glistening brightly up there. She made a mental note to find out what it was.

Karlii jumped off when Kuthian landed. They were in a concealed cave, big enough for Kuthian to move around or lay down. Karlii strapped on her sword and grabbed her bag. She smiled at Kuthian and started running towards Dras-Leona.

About halfway there, she stopped for a break. She went to the lake's edge and put her feet in. She drank a little and just basked in the sun for a bit. When she had caught her breath, Karlii got up and started towards Dras-Leona again.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find what she needed. Because it was so busy, she stole most of the stuff, and the owner of the shop didn't even realize it. Once she had all of the necessities, she headed towards the West gate. On her way there, she walked right by the huge church in the middle of the city. She found that anywhere you went in the city, you could see this church. It was huge. Karlii stopped in front of it, and started walking towards the entrance. She stopped and mentally slapped herself, remembering what Kuthian had said.

She walked away from it, taking a quick glance back before she turned a corner. She started running when she saw the West gate. The guards opened it for her, and she started walking towards Helgrind and the sand dune. She stopped at the same place she did before, and looked at the things she had taken.

She had gotten mostly food…dry meat, fruit, and vegetables. She got extra clothes for her and more leather. She had found a small knife in one store, so she took that. She had also stolen a bow, and a few arrows. Her pack was full, so she hadn't been able to get anything else. She could fill up some water sacks at Leona Lake, so water wasn't a problem. Karlii stood up and started walking towards the sand dune.

Kuthian was in the cave still, just like he had promised. Karlii showed him the things she stole, and he nodded. Karlii tied them to his side, and got on his back. It was just started to get dark, but the sun was starting to set. Kuthian walked out of the cave and jumped up.

Just as they were getting pretty high in the air, Karlii remembered the sparkling thing on top of the dune. She looked down, and saw it glittering under the setting sun.

_Kuthian, go down there. I want to see what it is._ She told her dragon. Kuthian looked down and dived. He landed right in front of it. Karlii gasped at what she saw.

It was a tomb…with the old man she had seen in Teirm. Why was he here…dead? The engraving read:

Here Lies Brom

Who was a Dragon Rider

And like a father

To me.

May his name live on in glory.

Karlii bowed her head and paid her respects. When she opened them again, she looked inside the tomb. He appeared to be sleeping…but he wasn't. She wondered what made him die, and why. And the engraving read, "Who was a Dragon Rider." Was he really a Rider like her? If so, where was his dragon?All these questions were going through Karlii's mind, and she didn't know what one to find out the answers to first. When she had first saw him in Teirm, he had put on an act...but why? No one else, besides her, had to put on an act to get into a city. But, if he was a Rider, he probably would have to act a little. But he was so _old_. He must have first become a Rider a long time ago.

_A dragon made this tomb._ Kuthian said, touching the diamond. Karlii looked at him bewildered.

_What!_ She said.

_It may still be here. We must get going; we do not know if it is friend or foe yet._

Karlii nodded and climbed on his back. He took off quickly and flew into the clouds. Karlii looked at the diamond tomb one last time before Kuthian started speeding east.

* * *

(A/N) Finally, it's done! I think that was my longest chapter…it took me forever to write it! Actually, it was only 10 days but STILL! And for all you people who are wanted Eragon and Karlii to meet…next chapter!

Love, Ritz

xox


	10. Arrow Piercing

(A/N) Hey hey, everyone! Is ANYONE out there having as much fun as I am this summer? All I pretty much do is go for bike rides all day, but I love doing that, it is my life (besides fanfiction lmao) And does anyone else have a sunburn? I got a wickedly BAD one on my scalp…sigh I hate it too much for words…well, just to let all you loyal fans that this chapter Eragon and Karlii meet! YAY FINALLY, some of you are probably thinking right about now.

And also, I'd like to give you guys a heads up. When Eldest comes out in a little more than a month, I highly doubt I will be done this story by then. I would just like to let you know, that this story will be the span of Eragon, and the sequel to this story will be totally my own creation. There might be a couple of subtle references to Eldest, but no major ones. Like who rides the red dragon. There WILL be another dragon coming in, once my sequel is released. I have no clue who will ride it, or what colour it will be. I just wanted to let you guys know that…I'll remind you again once it is a closer date to when Eldest is released.

**KatzEye:** Thanks for the review, sorry I'm so late updating.

**Goodybad:** Yeah, I thought adding in the tomb part would make it kind of more interesting, but I think the time period might be slightly off. Oh well, what can you do? It eventually ties into the story.

**PurpleDragonRider: **Thanks! I've never had my story been called a fine piece of work! And, I'll get round to it, but right now my life is fairly busy and confusing, lol!

**OneWhoWalksWithPigeons:** I personally don't think I'm a very suspenseful person, but hey, if you think so, that's great! It would be so totally AWESOME if I did have a Kuthian plushie…writer goes into a dream-like state, where Kuthian plushies fall out of sky

**My PenName Is …: **Yay! You got an account! It sucks that fanfiction wouldn't let you put just '…' but oh well, what can you do? Thanks for the review!

**Kim:** You've never read Eragon? Wow Kim, you should, it's my favourite book ever! And I had an awesome time at the lake, heh heh, remember? "The princess must have 5 meters of space!" Good times…

**Sin Piedad:** Thanks for pointing that out. I had the though that I would fix it in the back of my mind, but it completely slipped out. I'll fix it right away!

**Dragon-Grrrrl:** Yep, I know what you mean…we all get a touch of laziness once in a while. Don't hyperventilate! It's not good for you! And it is kind of weird that I'm only a year older than you. Oh well, its not mine or your fault of when we were born…lol.

**Lisa Fox:** Thanks. I want my story to be as believable as possible, and I wanted it to tie into the original really nicely. I think it's coming out great! Thanks for the review.

**Zoaster the Toaster:** Glad you like my story! The 10th chapter should be up fairly soon.

Date Started: July 23, 2005

Date Finished: August 5, 2005

Date Posted: August 5, 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

**Chapter 10- Arrow Piercing**

From a lack of supplies, Kuthian swerved right and started flying south, towards Surda. They were headed towards the small city of Melian, which was right next to a small forest, according to Karlii's map of Alagaësia. When they went below the clouds, Leona Lake was a mere strip of glitter on the horizon.

By the time night fell that evening, Kuthian and Karlii were both exhausted. They had flown for three days, without having much of a proper sleep, due to the open, flat plains. They finally landed in the small patch of woods outside Melian. They had to take a huge detour around the city to get into the woods, because Melian was situated on the northern part of the trees. They didn't want to take a chance with the Empire; it was too strong.

Since Dras-Leona, and discovering Broms tomb, they had been picking their way to the Varden…which, of course, they had no clue where headquarters was. Karlii had heard about the Varden when she was wandering the streets of Narda one day a couple years ago. Supposedly, they were very discreet, and they were in a constant battle against the Empire. There were a few people in Teirm helping them out, and Surda was helping the Varden too, by sending them supplies and men.

Karlii pulled out the torn map and spread it out so that she could still read it. Their fire wasn't very big yet, so she had to squint slightly to be able to read it properly.

The map of Alagaësia had every town marked on it, including Narda to the north, by the sea. In the center of the map was the capital Urû'baen. They did not want to go near there, under any circumstances. The map stopped at the Hadarac Desert, and it also stopped in Du Weldenvarden. The elves lived in amongst those trees, but their exact whereabouts was unknown. The Varden was probably located across the Hadarac Desert.

Karlii traced a path going towards the desert and off the map with her finger. _This way is our best bet._

_Yes. Once we are out of the Empire, the better. Although we do not know where the Varden is yet, we can stay hidden until we find out._ Kuthian's silver eyes were gleaming in the now setting sun.

_We don't need any supplies from Melian, so we're safe. We should get a good nights rest, and continue on in the morning._ As a finishing statement, Karlii yawned widely.

_Good idea, little one. Good night._ Kuthian wrapped his neck around her and laid his head on her lap.

_Night, Kuthian._ Karlii said sleepily. Kuthian blew at the fire, and it went out almost immediately. The only light was now coming from the moon and the stars.

* * *

Karlii's eyes snapped open. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but either way, she was positive she heard a twig snap. Kuthian must have heard the same thing, since his eyes were opened into slits. Karlii could see he was looking around.

Suddenly, she heard another twig snap. Karlii jumped up and Kuthian reared his massive head. Every single one of Karlii's muscles was ready, either if she had to attack or defend. She swooped down and grabbed her sword. Loosening it in its sheath, and stood there, ready.

Suddenly, she heard a small voice utter a soft scream. She turned her head towards the sound and pulled out her sword. Kuthian was far ahead of her. He had already gone into the woods to investigate. Something told Karlii that he found the voice, since she heard a shrill shriek now. Kuthian came back with a young girl wearing rags. Karlii motioned with her sword for her to come over, but the girl stood her ground. Karlii sighed and put her sword back in its sheath, and walked over to where the little girl was standing.

"What is your name?" Karlii asked the girl. All the girl did in response was to start trembling and look away. Kuthian swung his head around and looked the girl straight in the eyes. He let out a puff of smoke, and the girl screamed yet again. But instead of running away, she ran and grasped Karlii's legs so hard that Karlii thought she was going to topple over.

She stroked the girl's soft head and asked again, "What is your name?"

This time, the girl looked up into her face and answered, "Fran." Karlii nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Karlii asked her.

"I'm here with my daddy and his friends. They saw something big fly here, and they wanted me to look for them." Fran's face lit up as she realized she did what her dad asked her to do.

Karlii let go of Fran in shock. Her dad…and his friends? She glanced at Kuthian uneasily.

_We should go._ He said. Karlii nodded.

"Fran, can you tell me where your daddy is hiding?" Fran's face lit up once again. She pointed behind Karlii.

"He's standing there. Hi, Daddy!" Fran let go of Karlii and ran behind her. Karlii slowly turned around to find Fran hugging a grown man, around 30, and 5 other men his age.

"My name is Damien. And your name is…" Damien looked warily at Kuthian, who was growling.

Karlii quickly thought of a fake name. "My name is Frida. And I am wondering why you would just barge in on our camp. It seems quite rude."

One of Damien's friends spoke out. "Y-you're a Rider!"

Karlii smirked. "Good observation."

Damien spoke up again. "Leave now, _Rider_. The whole city of Melian is coming for you now. If you wish to save your lives, run now." Damien smiled as the unmistakable noise of feet and voices reached their ears.

Karlii's eyes went wide. _Kuthian, let's go!_ She screamed. Kuthian grabbed their belongings with his teeth and claws. Karlii threw on her worn saddle and leaped into it. Just as people started streaming into the camp holding torches, Kuthian jumped into the air.

"Bye-bye!" Fran screamed as they sped off into the night.

"What are you going to do, sir?" asked one of Damien's friends.

"We know now where the missing egg went. And it has hatched. I will personally go and tell the king this myself. Now, she said her name was Frida? Do not worry; she will soon be in front of King Galbatorix, pleading for her life." The men walked away laughing, followed by the townspeople, and finally Fran.

* * *

They flew until the morning light hit them. When they landed, Karlii was still shaken by the men. People now knew about them! What if it reached the king? If it did, then they would have to either hide for the rest of their lives, or join the Varden.

They were near the city Furnost, which was on the lake Tüdosten. Pass Furnost, the Hadarac Desert lay. They would have to face it eventually.

Once again Karlii brought out her map. They would go southeast, so they wouldn't have to spend as much time in the desert. They only had a limited supply of water. After talking for a few minutes, Karlii and Kuthian went to sleep.

* * *

They met the same crowd in Furnost. Somehow, word about their presence went ahead of them from Melian. They had half a mind to just go to Surda; at least they would be safe there. Something in Karlii's mind loomed though…it was saying that Surda would not be safe. Karlii chose to listen to it, so they kept on heading towards the desert.

On their fourth day form Melian, the Hadarac Desert was laid in front of them. It was blazing hot out, and Karlii was sweating. She was tempted to just turn back now, but she knew she had to keep on going.

Kuthian looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile. Karlii smiled back and put her hand on his side. She climbed on him and they flew into the desert.

After the first day, Karlii had gotten sand in her eyes, chapped lips, and the back of her throat itched painfully from lack of water. Kuthian, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He had told her a million times about how much he loved the desert. Karlii only smiled at him and watched him do loops in the air. Watching him and feeling his happiness made her pain subside.

The parched throat was the worst for her. Being so dehydrated made her ill to the stomach and dizzy. It came to a point that once she actually passed out in the sand, and Kuthian had to go and get her and carry her in his claws.

Finally, after 5 days in the desert, the Boer Mountains came into view. The bottom bit was covered in lush green forest, but the rest was covered in ice and snow, and they made the blue sky look white. Karlii craned her neck up, but the mountains just disappeared into the clouds. She let out a low whistle.

Rubbing her neck, she turned towards Kuthian, who was staring at the mountains.

_They are old and tall,_ he observed in awe. Karlii nodded and placed her left hand on his right side. Suddenly, a sharp pain made her take her hand away from Kuthian. Because his scales were black, they had absorbed the heat from the desert, and now his scales were burning hot. Karlii's hand was bright red, and it was burning painfully. Kuthian looked at it and Karlii felt his sympathy.

_I am sorry._ He said bowing his head and nuzzling her arm.

_It's okay. You can't change who or what you are. You couldn't help it._ Karlii replied while blowing on her hand softly.

It took them another whole day of flying to actually reach the mountains. They looked even bigger up close. Karlii smiled at their feat. Instead of flying, they walked along the ground. Kuthian was sort of uncomfortable with it, but he managed. They walked along the Beors for quite a long time, but stopped abruptly when Karlii and Kuthian heard another strange noise. They turned towards the woods, only to find nothing.

They didn't hear any more noises. They didn't see anything or smell anything suspicious. Karlii shrugged and turned away. The second her back was to the trees, a sharp pain in her left shoulder made her cry out. She looked down…there was an _arrow_ piercing her shoulder. She gasped and fell down. The last thing she knew before she blacked out was thatKuthian roared and two people were running towards her.

* * *

(A/N) A little bit of a cliffy there? Nah, not really. It's kind of obvious who the two people are. Well, please read and review! I'm going to update my other story before this one, so it'll be a wait. I'm going to camp August 7-13, and then I'm in Manitoba August 18-31, and then school starts. You won't get an update for a while…sorry!

Love from,

Ritz xx


	11. Friend or Foe

(A/N) So sorry! I'm not going to say much but THANK YOU! For everything! Anyways, I know you're all impatient for the 11th chapter, so here it is! Also, my sequel is going to be going along with Eldest, so it'll make more sense to you guys!

I JUST got Eldest, and so far it's AMAZING! I haven't gotten very far though, so do not even DARE telling me who the Rider of the red dragon is!

**SORRY NO NOTES TO REVIEWERS THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF NEW RUMOR THAT YOU CAN GET BANNED FROM POSTING NOTES TO REVIEWERS. I HAVE ALL THE NOTES SAVED ON MY COMPUTER, IF THE RUMOR IS NOT TRUE THEN I WILL POST THEM NEXT CHAPTER. I HAVE ALREADY SENT AN EMAIL QUESTIONING IT.**

Date Started: September 2, 2005

Date Finished: September 3, 2005

Date Posted: September 3, 2005

Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon.

**Chapter 11- Friend or Foe**

Karlii didn't know if it was 2 minutes or 2 hours since she had blacked out. All she knew was her shoulder still hurt like mad and people were talking a few feet away from her. Their voices were rushed and filled with anger. She tried opening her eyes, but Kuthian came into her mind.

_Don't open your eyes. Just listen to them for a while._

Karlii was confused. _Where are you? What happened?_

_I'm flying right above you. I can see you right now. And, you got shot in the shoulder with an arrow. I can feel your pain._

_Is it still in?_ Karlii pouted.

_Yes. Don't move or it'll hurt even more. You've been here only about 5 minutes. When you got shot I flew up…they probably saw me but I thought it would keep you safer._

_Well, what do these people want?_ She retorted. All he said was, _Quiet and listen, little one._

Taking her mind away from her conversation with her dragon, she listened in on the conversation.

"Why'd you shoot her?" One person asked. He sounded young…around Karlii's age.

"We didn't know who she was. For all we know, that black dragon could've been the kings dragon!" The other boy sounded older, but not by much.

The first boy scoffed. "You of all people should know that Shruikan would never leave Galbatorix's side. This girl must've found an egg, and it hatched. Simple as that."

"But why a girl? She won't be able to handle the responsibilities of being a Rider! Chances are, she doesn't even know how to wield a sword. If that is her dragon, it wouldn't have fled."

The first one was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Saphira thinks that she is a real Rider. If she is, we should try and find out where she is headed."

Karlii opened the mental link with Kuthian again. _So…who is this Saphira? Is there anyone else with them?_

_Well, I can see an unconscious woman lying by the fire. No one else though._

_When should I wake?_ She asked.

_Soon. I'll let you know._ So then she went back to listening to the conversation.

Sighing, she shifted slightly. She winced when her shoulder shot with pain across where the arrow was imbedded. The two men stopped talking, and Karlii could feel their eyes burning into her.

_Way to go, little one._ Kuthian said.

_Oh well._

"You!" said the second boy. "Have you woken?"

"Maybe she's just moving in her sleep. Lots of people do that, and she's wincing because of the arrow! I still don't know the exact reason why you shot her. She had no way of defending herself! What if you misaimed? You could've pierced her heart!"

"_You_ of all people would know that my aim would never miss!"

"What if you got pushed right as you let go?"

"But you didn't push me! That's the point!" They both sounded very angry.

"Well," said the first person. "Since you aren't firing any arrows right now, it would be okay for me to push you _now_, eh?" Karlii heard someone fall to the ground.

"That's it." The second guy said. Karlii squinted her eyes so extremely small slits, so all she could see was light and two silhouettes fighting it out. She closed her eyes again and just listened. She opened her mind to Kuthian.

_Where are you now?_ She asked lazily.

_Still right above you. Those two boys both seem pretty tough. They're punching each other and everything._

_Okay…this arrow really hurts. Can't you make the pain go away?_

_All I can do right now is feel your pain with you._

Karlii sighed. She listened to the fight get to it's worst and die down. Finally, they stopped, gulping in air. They didn't talk for a while, until the first boy spoke.

"Should we take the arrow out of her? I completely forgot!"

"Yes, and remember to heal it right away." Karlii heard someone coming over to her.

"Are you sure she's asleep? It'll hurt a lot of she's actually awake…listening in onto every one of our words."

_That's weird. Do you think he knows I'm awake?_

_I don't know, but we'd better prepare ourselves for a lot of pain, because he's just about to pull the arrow out…_

It sounded like he was preparing himself to share her pain. She felt someone grasp hold of the arrow shaft.

"I hope you're still asleep," the guy said. Karlii held her breath…and then he tore the arrow from her shoulder. It hurt more then she thought; she sat straight up and screamed as loud as she could, and she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. High above her, she heard Kuthian roar in pain.

Her hand went directly to where the skin was torn and ruined form the arrowhead coming out. She had stopped screeching, but the tears kept on coming. She looked up at the bewildered boy standing above her. She couldn't see her clearly through her blurred eyes, but she saw brown hair and deeply tanned skin.

"Murtagh, she was awake!" he told the other person. Karlii looked over at him. He looked as shocked as the boy standing above her. Then the boy said, "Here, I can mend the wound."

Karlii looked up at him and nodded, closing her eyes. Next thing she knew, he whispered _Waíse heill_, and her shoulder automatically felt better. She opened her eyes and looked down. There was no sign of an arrow ever hitting her, except for a small bruise. She brushed her fingers lightly against it.

"What did you do?" she asked, realizing that these people shot at her then healed her.

The first boy glanced at Murtagh. "I used magic." He finally said.

Karlii was bewildered. She had heard about magic users in ancient times, but she didn't know there were any left, that could do magic right off by hand.

"What is your name, girl?" asked Murtagh, who was leaning against a tree.

_Should I answer him?_

_Yes. Try and find out if they are working for the Empire or not._

_Okay._

"Uh…my name's Karlianna Goriest. But I guess you can call me Karlii…everyone does except for my parents who abandoned me because they're poor…who are you two?" Karlii was glad that she _kind of_ didn't ramble. She wasn't the greatest when it came to talking. Except for when she was talking to Kuthian, she was a complete klutz.

The two guys exchanged wary looks, then the first one said, "My name's Eragon, and this is Murtagh."

"Ahh…and who's she?" Karlii asked, referring to the unconscious girl.

"We don't know her name…yet. When Murtagh helped me escaped from prison in Gil'ead, we rescued this elf too." Eragon said very quickly.

_Kuthian!_ Karlii shouted through their mental link.

_What? Do you have to shout? I'm still right above you._ He sounded irritated.

_They have an elf! An ELF! Do you know what this means?_

_Uhh…no?_

_Neither do I. We should figure it out soon._ The two boys were looking at her strangely…did they know that she was talking to Kuthian?

_Good idea! Now, don't call me to come down. I'll just listen to them through you, and I will find a proper time to come down._

_All right._

"Are you usually that quiet, girl?" asked Murtagh. Had he already forgotten her name?

"Yes. I'm actually a very shy girl." She lied.

"Are you sure you aren't…talking to someone?" he asked slyly.

"Murtagh!" shouted Eragon, just as Karlii shouted, "No!"

On a different point of topic, Eragon asked, "So, Karlii, where do you come from?"

Karlii flushed red. Remembering about her home brought tears to her eyes. She hung her head and did her best to hide them, but Eragon and Murtagh saw them.

"What's wrong, Karlii?" asked Murtagh sympathetically.

"I come from Narda, a city slightly smaller than Teirm. It is 3 days north of Teirm, walking. I was born and raised there, but a few months ago my parents…they abandoned me, because they are poor merchants."

_Karlii! You don't now these people, you just met them! Don't tell them everything about your life._

_I know that._ Snapped Karlii. _I wasn't about to tell them about your egg I found!_

_I don't trust them._ He said.

_Not everyone is trustworthy. But if they're in the Beor Mountains, they are either slavers or running from the Empire. I haven't heard of anyone living in these mountains, except for dwarves._

_Just keep an eye on them. I'm going to hunt, and I'll be back later._

_Bye._ She said, looking up. She saw a black dot halt in the air, and then fly off towards the mountains.

When she looked at Eragon and Murtagh, they had followed her gaze.

"What?" she asked, irritated. Why'd they have to be so damned _curious_?

"Nothing," they mumbled. Karlii examined them. They looked burnt to a crisp, their lips were chapped and they looked so tired that they could be mistaken for one of the living dead.

"Did you guys just come out of the Desert?" she asked. Murtagh laughed and nodded.

"We just traveled 60 leagues in 5 days. We need to get the elf to the Var…" Eragon was cut short by a sharp glare and hiss from Murtagh.

Karlii raised an eyebrow, a trait that she had inherited from her father. It was dark out now, and when Karlii looked up, she could see the stars. When she tried to reach out to Kuthian, she couldn't feel his presence. She felt alone and somewhat vulnerable now. She yawned widely and stretched her arms.

"Why don't you rest? We'll wake you when we're about to leave."

Karlii glared at Eragon. "How do I know you aren't slavers, and when I wake up we'll be halfway to Urû'baen? Or worse, when I wake up I'll be dead? How can I trust you?"

After a few moments silence, Eragon spoke up.

"I have a reason." He said.

* * *

(A/N) Aren't I evil? Sorry again about the notes to reviewers thing. I'm hoping that fanfiction will get my email and reply back! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! I had to re-do like, half of it because I made them meet in the wrong part of the book! (I made them meet just after they left Gil'ead, instead of after the Hadarac Desert! Stupid me!) I hope you guys don't mind the change of penname! Well, it's 11:42 pm right now, and I got to get up for church in the morning, so I'll post this and head off to bed!

Sarinati


	12. Not Alone

(A/N) Hey all. I wrote this chapter when I was sitting in my English 9 class, so it was quick and messy in my book, but I'll fix it up before I post it. Hopefully it'll be up in the next few days or so.

I STILL haven't gotten an email back from fanfic yet, so sorry, no reply's to reviewers. Hopefully next chapter!

Date Started: September 9, 2005

Date Finished: September 12, 2005

Date Posted: September 12, 2005

**Chapter 12- Not Alone**

Karlii stood there gaping at what Eragon was showing her. She glanced at her own palm, which was covered by her worn leather glove, but nonetheless. Karlii and Eragon both had the same thing gleaming on the palm of their right hand. Sitting plainly before her was the unmistakable _gedwëy ignasia_.

"You're a Rider?" she choked out with disbelief. Sure, she had heard rumours here and there about a new Rider in Alagaësia before she had found Kuthian's egg. But there were _always_ rumours about that; at least one or two every few years. So when Kuthian had hatched, she had assumed she was the only other Rider other than Galbatorix himself.

When Eragon nodded and smiled, an overwhelming sense of reassurance covered Karlii.

_She wasn't alone._

At that point, Murtagh got up and stretched.

"I'm going for a walk," he declared, and stalked off, muttering things like "two Riders now" and "still don't want to go to the Varden!" Karlii raised an eyebrow and shoved a thumb in Murtagh's direction.

"What's his problem?" she asked. Eragon shrugged.

"I don't know."

Karlii stared at Eragon. He shifted under her gaze, and finally looked away. After a bit he laughed silently, and Karlii assumed he was talking to his dragon in his mind.

"Where is your dragon?" she asked. Eragon looked up, and Karlii followed his gaze.

Diving down towards them was the most beautiful creature ever, besides Kuthian. A gleaming sapphire dragon landed with a hard thump, kicking up loose dirt. The dragon went over to Eragon and nuzzled his face with her snout. Eragon talked with it for a while, then pointed to Karlii. The dragon stared at her, and Karlii stared back. Eventually, Karlii looked at the ground and blinked out a piece of dirt from her eye. When she looked back up, the dragon gave a snort of approval.

"Karlii, this is Saphira. Saphira, meet Karlii." Eragon introduced them, and sat back to watch their reactions.

"Hi," Karlii said, at a loss of words.

A sweet female voice filled her head. _Hello._ Saphira replied.

She grinned widely. Reaching out with her mind, she contacted Kuthian and relayed all the details of the dragon and Eragon. When she was finished, Kuthian said, _I would like to meet this Saphira and Eragon. They seem nice enough._

_Yeah…_ Karlii replied. _But not until later. I haven't showed Eragon my gedwëy ignasia yet, and I don't plan to until I can be sure Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh can be trusted._

_But he's another Rider! How can he not be trusted? He's obviously headed towards the Varden._

_Still! You haven't been out in the real world as long as me, Kuthian. No one can be trusted until you are absolutely sure!_

_Okay…I'm right above you again._

_Didn't you go hunting?_

_Yes,_ said Kuthian. _But there are strange creatures in the Beor Mountains. And I couldn't find any deer, so I didn't eat._

_Oh okay._

When Karlii finished talking, she noticed Murtagh was back. In his right had was a bloodied knife, and in his left was three dead rabbits. He held up a dead white rabbit and smiled at her.

"I figured you might be hungry, so I got one for you too."

Karlii smiled lopsidedly. "Thanks, Murtagh."

"Anytime." He replied. Karlii felt her face go hot. She realized that she was in the presence of two _gorgeous_ guys, an unconscious woman, and another dragon. Actually, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in Alagaësia right now. Even if these people might be killers and murder her in her sleep, she felt quite content.

Saphira curled around the woman. Karlii frowned and got up. She felt Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira all staring at her as she stood up and walked over to the woman. She knelt by her and pushed her hair away from her face. It felt silky smooth and it fell and pooled around her face. Karlii examined her, and then she noticed her ears. They were pointed…so that must mean…

"She's an elf? A real bloody _elf_?" Karlii stared at Eragon and Murtagh with disbelief. "What in the world are you doing with an elf?"

"Well you see…" Eragon started, but abruptly stopped. He paused for a moment, and then said slowly, "We found her while we were crossing the desert. Uh…yeah. We found her in the desert."

Karlii rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the elf. Somehow, she thought Eragon was lying to her.

Karlii sat by the elf, occasionally looking back towards Eragon and Murtagh just to make sure they weren't coming up behind her with a knife. One time, when she looked back, and Murtagh narrowed his eyes at her.

"You and the elf look alike, except for the hair." Karlii had raised her eyebrow at this, but thought about it some more when Eragon agreed with him.

It was quite dark out when she stood up. She had only been sitting there for 20 minutes, but since the mountains were casting shadows, it got dark quickly. She sat back down in the circle of light, and instinctively leaned back, expecting Kuthian's bulk to be there. Instead, she toppled over onto the ground, and banged her head on a rock.

Eragon and Murtagh both stood up, but Murtagh got over to her first.

"Are you okay? Why did you lean back? How does your head feel?" He helped her sit back upright. Karlii rubbed the back of her head and felt a small bump beginning to form.

"I'm alright. I have no clue why I did that, but I guess everyone has their acts of stupidity, and my head is fine. Only a bump and I'm starting to get a headache." She smiled when Kuthian asked the exact same questions as Murtagh just did.

Even though she said she was fine, they boiled a cloth for her. She held it to the lump, which was getting bigger. As she stared into the fire, she was aware of at least one pair of eyes on her. When she looked up, she noticed Saphira and Murtagh staring at her, and Eragon was deep in concentration. He suddenly stood up and walked over to the elf. When Karlii looked at Murtagh, he just shrugged and looked at Eragon again. He had put his palm on the elf's brow and was appearing to be wincing in pain.

"Should we help him?" Karlii asked, worried.

"No…leave him be." Answered Murtagh. Even so, Karlii was still worried.

After 10 minutes of him hovering over the elf, Karlii, Saphira, and Murtagh all got up and stood over him. Another 5 minutes passed before he opened his eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Murtagh. "You've been kneeling here for almost fifteen minutes."

"I have?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah. You looked like you were in pain or something." Commented Karlii.

Eragon stood and winced. "I talked with Arya!" he exclaimed. Karlii frowned. Arya? What was he talking about? "The elf…that's her name." He said.

"What did she say?" asked Karlii, excited. The other three looked at her, as if she was a rabbit in a pack of wolves. She shrunk back a little, reminding herself that she still didn't know these people, and they had most likely travelled together for some ways, and that she just met them that day. They weren't her best friends or anything, so she kept quiet.

Karlii hung back from them as Eragon quickly told them the whole conversation. When he was finished, Murtagh asked, "How far away are the Varden?"

Eragon told them that he wasn't sure, but he guessed that it was as far as from here to Gil'ead. Karlii spoke up right about then.

"Did you come all the way from Gil'ead?" If they had, that would have explained why they looked so travel worn. Eragon was so rushed to tell them, he hastily nodded to her question.

Murtagh rolled his eyes and raised his voice at Eragon. "We're supposed to cover that distance in three or four days? It took us five long days to get here! What do you want to do, kill the horses?" Karlii took a swift glance at the horses grazing just outside the glow of the fire. The white and grey stood out, so she could spot them easily. "They're exhausted as it is."

"But if we do nothing she'll die! Saphira can carry me and Arya to the Varden and you can come catch up with us in a few days."

Karlii winced as Murtagh grunted and crossed his arms. "Of course." He said with an unnatural calm. "Murtagh the pack animal. Murtagh the horse leader."

And so Eragon and Murtagh got into a fight, ended up with Karlii getting punched in the eye because she was trying to split them up, and Saphira pinning both of them to the ground.

Karlii stared at them while they talked things out. Karlii touched her black eye and winced; the bruise was tender and it hurt when you touched it. It turned out, Murtagh didn't want to go to the Varden because he was…born? When he was talking, his eyes were brimming with tears, and he looked like he was going to cry. Karlii felt sorry for him; Murtagh seemed like a strong man, and if he was about to cry, then what he was going to say must hurt him a lot.

Just as Murtagh was about to tell them about his father, Saphira hissed and said, _Look!_

She must have told all three of them, because Eragon and Murtagh followed her gaze. Karlii looked too, and was amazed at what she saw.

About a league away, a line of soldiers was marching their way. Karlii stood up with lightning speed, her hair billowing. Eragon rushed and covered the fire with dirt.

"Those are Urgals, not men," said Murtagh slowly. Karlii's eyes widened. Urgals! She had never seen one, but she had heard that they were ruthless brutes that killed everything in their path.

"We have to flee!" Eragon said, saddling his white horse. Saphira took off with Arya and Eragon got on the horse. Meanwhile, Murtagh was preparing his grey horse, while Karlii was standing helplessly by the covered fire. Eragon trotted away, and Murtagh came over to her on his horse, holding out a hand.

"Come on. You can come on Tornac with me, and Eragon is on Snowfire. Saphira has the elf, and we can't leave you here. You'll be killed." Karlii nodded and climbed on. Murtagh spurred Tornac, and they sped away from the camp and the Urgals.

_Where are you going?_ Asked Kuthian, obviously alarmed.

_You might not be able to see from that high up and in the dark, but there's Urgals. Urgals! I have to run with Eragon and Murtagh. Otherwise, I'd most likely die._

_You could've rode on me instead of that deer that you ride on._

_It's called a horse. And I can't ride on you! You'd be seen._

_Your safety is more important that if I'm seen._ He said quietly.

_Just follow along. Then you can keep an eye on the Urgals and me!_

_All right. I'm following you right now._

Relief and fright seeped through Karlii. Only when the night deepened and the Urgals faded out of sight did she feel safe.

* * *

(A/N) There you go, people. Chapter 12 is done and up and running! I want to be finished this story as quickly as possible because I have so many new cliffs and surprises in the sequel! Oh it'll be good. Well, as always, read and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, since every review this story gets it makes me more inspired! Have fun with back to school everyone, and happy reading.

Love, Sarinati


	13. Missing

(A/N) Hello again! I've been thinking of what to put in this chapter, and I've decided to take a break form the Karlii, Eragon, Murtagh, Kuthian, and Saphira part of the story. For this chapter, it's going to be about Damien and his friends, and Fran. You remember them, right? The people who discovered Karlii and Kuthian while they were staying in the woods outside of Melian? Yeah, well, this chapter is pretty much their little story. Hope you enjoy!

AND, I had to put this in, I have over 2000 hits! Well, right now, 2428 to be exact. And over 130 reviews! I'm so excited! Thank you SO much!

**No replies to reviewers. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to reply again!**

Date Started: September 15, 2005

Date Finished: October 2, 2005

Date Posted: October 2, 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

**Chapter 13- Missing**

_Frida, Frida, Frida, Frida…what was her last name…oh no. I didn't get it!_

Damien Tatiana rubbed his sweaty hands together as they left Melian. On the expedition to Urû'baen, he had brought 5 other people along. When they had discovered the Rider who called herself Frida, there had been his four best buddies with him. Long Hart, Pierre Manson, Jake Tyler, and Girth Saunders. He also brought his daughter Fran, only because she was a witness, and she had to report to the King.

When he had left Melian that morning, the city was in turmoil. The whole population was scared out of their wits about the new Rider. Some of them laughed when Damien had said it had been a female Rider, but they had also heard about some other Rider, that was supposedly heading towards the Varden.

Damien looked over to Jake, who was currently giving Fran a ride on his back. Long, Pierre, and Girth were just talking.

_Frida Roberts. That will be her name._

He hated lying to the king, because when he went to report to him, he searched through his mind. That way, there wasn't any lies. Damien sighed heavily. He would have to spend the next 6 days imprinting the name onto his mind, so he would forget that he never knew her last name.

_Frida Roberts, Frida Roberts, Frida Roberts…_

Damien didn't like doing this. He liked experiencing new things, and saying the name over and over in his head was tedious work. He decided to put the name imprinting off until later. He pulled his horse along behind him.Thebeastfollowed reluctantly; his horse didn't like going on long expeditions like this. It was a gift from the king…it was bred to go on long journeys, but this horse didn't like it. Damien didn't care. This horse and his dog, Brian, were his two best animal friends.

Fran had jumped off Jake's back now, and was running towards him. When she got to him and the horse, she bent over and breathed deeply.

When she was done, she said, "Can I ride Princess?"

Damien smiled. His 5 year old daughter liked to call the horse Princess. In reality, Damien had called her Kristen. The horse had become accustomed to both names, so she came when Damien called either Kristen or Princess.

He lifted Fran up onto Kristen's back. The horse's knees buckled slightly under the extra weight. Damien lifted a fairly heavy pack off of her back, and Kristen stood up tall again. Damien pulled the pack onto his back and grabbed the horse's reins. He steered towards Jake, Long, and Pierre, and Melian completely faded from sight.

When night fell, they were 5 days away from Urû'baen. Damien started a fire, Jake got out meat to put in for a stew, Pierre was telling a joke that Fran was clapping and laughing to, and Girth was rolling out his sleeping bag. Long was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as the fire was going fairly strong, Damien started making the stew. Pierre was still telling Fran jokes. While he was making dinner, Damien kept repeating the Rider's name in his head.

_Frida Roberts, Frida Roberts, Frida Roberts…_

He repeated it over and over again until he was almost sick at the thought of the name. He noticed that the stew was done, and everyone, including Long, was sitting around the fire, waiting for food.

Damien served Fran first, and then everyone else. When everyone had a meagre amount of food, he scraped out the last few bites for himself. It wasn't enough, but he had made sure the people who he was travelling with had enough to keep them satisfied for the night.

When he was done, he went over to a small creek that they had camped beside and washed out his bowl. He heard Fran come up beside him. She knelt down and showed him her bowl. There was about half of it left.

"Daddy, I'm full." She whined.

"Do you want me to finish it?" He asked her. She nodded and handed him her bowl.

"Can you wash it for me too, daddy?" she asked while he was inhaling her food. Damien looked at her. Her eyes were big and hopeful. He smiled and nodded. Fran kissed him on his cheek and skipped back to the camp.

Damien washed out Fran's bowl too, and then went back to where the fire was.

* * *

Damien was on watch duty second. He stirred when Pierre tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes wearily, and got up. He shivered in the night air. He wished he had brought a blanket for himself, but he only brought a huge blanket for him and Fran to share. Damien looked over at his daughter. She seemed so small under the giant covering. 

Sighing, he sat in front of the fire, which was just kindling embers right now. He held his hands close to them, and he warmed up a little. He thentook the post from where he could see everything around him; he could even see everyone sleeping from the corner of his left eye.

After half an hour, he went back to the fire. He put on a couple of dry twigs that were lying beside his foot. They caught, and a small fire formed. Damien just sat there for a while, holding his hands over the small flame. His eyes started drooping, but he reminded himself what he needed to do before he went to sleep. Reluctantly, he stood up and went to the creek. He knelt down, scooped up some of the freezing water and splashed his face with it.

He was still pretty tired when he returned to the fire. The water had kept him from falling asleep, but it had chilled him to the bone.

As soon as the fire went out, Damien stood up. He glanced around the camp, and then went into the trees to find more firewood. He went in fairly far into the woods; far enough so he couldn't see or hear anything going on at the camp. He was out for a maximum of 5 minutes.

When he returned with an armload of dry wood and twigs, his watch was almost over. In about half an hour he would wake up Long, and he would finally get to go to sleep again. He thought about Fran, and how big the blanket looked on her. By instinct, he looked over to where she was sleeping…but she wasn't sleeping. She wasn't even there.

Damien's heart stopped dead in his chest. He was gone for 5 minutes at the most! Where could she be?

That was when he saw the note. Just a small piece of paper, with 12 words on it.

_Your daughter will die by sundown. Come to Urû'baen to find her._

The note was signed by "_A friend_". Damien had no clue what was going on, only that his daughter, Fran, was missing. His little 5-year-old girl was gone. And he had to find her.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, for this little run-off of the actual story, I have a few pretty good ideas for it. But, I don't want to put anymore chapters on about Damien and Fran unless you guys will read them. I don't want to lose any readers! So if you could, review and tell me if you want me to do one more chapter on this, or if you want me to go back to Karlii and Kuthian. Cause there will only be one more chapter on Damien and Fran, but if you really don't want me to write it, then I won't, and I'll go back to the other story. Thanks a lot! 

Love from,

Sarinati


	14. The Slavers

(A/N) Okay, I'm not going to put another chapter on about Fran and stuff. It's back to Karlii and Kuthian for all you people! To answer OneWhoWalksWithPigeons, Damien, Fran, Long, Pierre, Girth, and Jake were in the 10th chapter. I'm sure if you go back and maybe read it again, you'll figure it out. They were the people from Melian who discovered Karlii and Kuthian for the first time. And to answer Silver Dragon's question, I'm thinking of at least trying to reach 20 chapters. Sorry to anyone who hates me right now, cause I put something different up, but I got to do some things different eh? Lol, so here you go! Back to Karlii and Kuthian!

Date Started: October 3, 2005

Date Finished: October 17, 2005

Date Posted: October 17, 2005

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

**Chapter 14- The Slavers**

Karlii's arms hurt from clutching Murtagh's back. They had been riding all night, at a fairly fast speed. Karlii was not used to riding on horses, so her back and butt hurt too. The whole night she was afraid she would fall asleep and let go, and the Urgals would come and kill her in her sleep. When she had first started feeling tired, Murtagh had slowed down Tornac and climbed off. He then sat behind her so she could sleep without falling.

_Murtagh is nice…_ she said to Kuthian, who was still following them.

_Don't get any ideas!_ Kuthian warned. Karlii rolled her eyes.

_I'm not!_ She snapped back. _I only said he was nice!_

_Okay…when can I come down? My wings are getting tired._

_Soon! Be patient, dragon! I thought dragons were patient?_

_I have patience._ He sniffed.

Karlii shook her head and stopped talking. She concentrated on the back of Murtagh's shirt. She only looked up when Murtagh stopped again. Saphira had landed and Eragon was taking Arya off of her belly. Saphira dipped her head and then took off.

"Where is she going?" asked Karlii. Eragon looked at her.

"She's going hunting, where else?" he snapped. He started running beside the horses, to make sure Arya didn't fall off. Karlii growled under her breath as Murtagh spurred Tornac to follow. Nothing else was said after that.

Being bored, Karlii lazily looked up in the sky, to where Kuthian could be seen as a small black dot. Except, when she looked, there was a small blue dot _and_ a small black one. The colour drained from her face.

_Kuthian?_

…_Yes?_ He answered.

_Are you talking to someone that I should know about?_

…_Saphira is really quite nice._ He answered instead.

_Kuthian! Now they'll know!_ Karlii said exasperated.

_Saphira already said that she wouldn't tell them until the right time. You can trust her._

…_Okay. Are you going hunting with her?_

_Yes._

Karlii's shoulders drooped slightly. She was going to be left alone with Murtagh and Eragon, and the stupid elf that everyone was crooning over.

_Have fun then._ She said, and watched as the two dragons sped off to the Beor Mountains.

* * *

After half an hour of the dragons being gone, Eragon started looking nervous. He was a little jumpy and dodgy, which was kind of funny to Karlii. He seemed like a fairly tough guy, and so did Murtagh, but seeing Eragon the Rider scared was almost priceless.

They stopped at a small pond for a bit. Karlii had sat down and splashed some water on her face. She jumped when she heard someone unsheathing a sword. She jumped up with lightning fast speed and unsheathed her own sword.

She let out a sigh of relief when it was only Murtagh. Except, he was pointing at a group of twenty horsemen sat, and one had a mace. Shaking slightly, she walked up beside Murtagh and held her sword pointing towards the ground.

"Could they be the Varden?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon shook his head and strung his bow. "No, according to Arya, they're still leagues away. This might be one of their patrols or raiding groups."

"Assuming they're not bandits." Murtagh said grimly, climbing onto Tornac with his bow.

Eragon draped a blanket over Arya. "Should we try to outrun them?"

Murtagh shook his head. "It wouldn't do any good. Tell Saphira to hurry back."

Karlii widened her eyes and reached out to Kuthian with her mind. She found him eating a deer with Saphira. _Lovebirds…_ Karlii thought sourly.

_Kuthian!_ She screamed.

…_Huh? What's wrong?_

_I think this is the time that you should show yourself. _Karlii explained the situation to him. _Hurry back! I might need you._

_I'm on my way, and so is Saphira. And…don't worry. She still hasn't told Eragon._

_Just come quick…_ Karlii said uneasily as she eyed the mace.

As the men watched them from the hill, she heard Eragon and Murtagh whispering quickly to each other. She realized that she had strayed a few feet away from them, and she quickly hurried back to Tornac's side.

Karlii watched the horsemen as they spurred and ran down towards them. They started circling Karlii, Eragon, and Murtagh. Four of them pointed arrows at them, and the rest surrounded them.

One of the men, which was probably the leader, folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, these are better than the usual dregs we find! And a lovely lady too! At least we got healthy ones this time. And we didn't even have to shoot them. Greig will be pleased." The group of men laughed.

Karlii twirled her sword around in her hands and looked at all the men. Kuthian had practiced sword training with her, and she had learned quickly. But twenty to three wasn't the greatest odds.

_Kuthian! Where are you!_

_Coming._

"Now as for you three," said the leader. "If you would be so good as to drop your weapons, you'll avoid being turned into living quivers by my men." The group laughed again. Karlii was scared, but she gripped her sword tighter and went into a fighting stance.

Murtagh shifted his sword. "Who are you and what do you want? We are free men," Karlii coughed unnaturally loud, "and a woman traveling through this land. You have no right to stop us."

"Oh, I have every right, "said the man. "And as for my name, _slaves_ do not address their masters in that manner, unless they want to be beaten."

_They're going to haul us off to be slaves! Kuthian, are you here yet?_

_Yes, and so is Saphira. She's right behind me._

_Good. Come when Saphira does, okay?_

_Got it._

At that point, one of the men uncovered Arya. "Torkenbrand, this one's an elf!" he exclaimed. The leader trotted over to Arya and whistled.

"Well, how much is she worth?" someone asked.

Torkenbrand spread his hands. "At the very least? Fortunes upon fortunes. The Empire will pay a mountain of gold for her!"

Karlii glanced at Eragon, who looked extremely angry. She guessed that this was the time when Murtagh and Eragon would find out her secret.

Eragon looked at Murtagh and then Karlii. She got the cue. She jumped up and kicked a man in the stomach while Murtagh elbowed another in the face. Both men fell down in pain.

Suddenly, Eragon shouted out words in a different language, and a beam of molten fire struck the ground, and turning into a fountain of indigo drops. Suddenly, Saphira plummeted from the sky and landed right next to Eragon. She parted her jaws and bellowed. Karlii readied herself, crouching low to the ground. She felt Kuthian coming down like promised, and a second later he dropped from the sky and landed right beside Karlii. She grabbed one of his spikes and swung up onto his back.

Eragon hadn't noticed; he was too busy screaming, "Behold, I am a Rider!"

Before he could say anything else, Kuthian roared twice as loud as Saphira. He towered up above everyone else on his hindquarters and spread his wings.

"If you wish to live, run!" Karlii screamed from Kuthian's back. The group screamed and started running over each other in their attempt to escape. Kuthian fell back down and growled at the men running towards the Desert. In the mad rush, Torkenbrand got hit with something in the temple, and blood was seeping from it.

As Karlii watched Torkenbrand on the ground in pain, Eragon and Murtagh came over to her and Kuthian. Kuthian eyed both of them, and they stopped a few feet away from his jaws.

"So, you're a Rider?" Eragon asked quietly.

"Yeah, well, or Kuthian is a fake and you're just dreaming all of this." She smiled and looked up. Murtagh was smiling and looking at Kuthian with awe. Eragon was looking relieved. He suddenly ran over to Karlii and pulled her off of Kuthian and gave her a hug.

Karlii hugged back while Eragon was mumbling, "I'm not alone, I'm not alone…"

When he finally let go, Karlii noticed Murtagh wasn't looking at Kuthian anymore. He was glaring at Eragon instead. He took once last glance of Eragon, then spun around and looked at Torkenbrand.

He was struggling to his feet. Murtagh walked over to him with his sword in hand. Karlii's eyes widened and shut quickly as she saw Murtagh swung his sword over his head and down at Torkenbrand's neck.

"No!" shouted Eragon, but Karlii knew it was too late. She heard a hard thump of something that sounded like a head hitting the ground. Karlii opened her eyes to find Torkenbrand decapitated with his head a few feet away from his trunk. Karlii ran over to the edge of the clearing and threw up what little she had for lunch.

When she came back, Eragon and Murtagh looked at her pitifully.

No more than a split second later, Eragon was yelling at Murtagh. "Is your brain rotten? Why did you kill him?"

Murtagh wiped his sword off. "I don't see why you're so upset…"

Karlii interrupted them. "I think I'm with Eragon on this one. Why did you kill him, Murtagh? I never thought you would become a murderer."

Murtagh glared at both of them for a second, then stormed past them. "I'm only trying to stay alive. No stranger's life is more important than my own." He said without looking at them.

"Then why did you keep me alive?" shouted Karlii. "Wasn't I a stranger? When you shot me? If you don't think stranger's lives are important, you could've just left me to die."

Murtagh was silent for a moment, and then replied softly, "I thought you were going to play an important role in my life. That's why I didn't leave you to die."

Tears stung Karlii's eyes, but she held them back. She was so grateful to Murtagh right then; she probably would have died without him. Kuthian grabbed her by her collar of her shirt and pulled her over to him. She swung up onto his back and he walked forward, steering clear of Torkenbrand's dead corpse.

"So I guess now I don't have to sit behind you on Tornac, eh?" Karlii said to Murtagh as he swung up onto Tornac.

"Yeah…but you can still ride with me sometime, right?" he asked.

Karlii smiled. "Sure. I'll ride with you sometime."

Kuthian crouched and then sprang into the air, with Saphira close behind them. Karlii saw Tornac and Snowfire running far below. When Saphira caught up to them, Karlii saw Arya tied to her belly.

_Hold on…_ said Kuthian. Karlii gripped one of his spikes with her hands and clutched his sides with her knees. He dived sharply and did flips until they were skimming the ground. He slowed down and landed so he was walking alongside of the horses.

They turned south soon enough. Karlii had ridden with Murtagh for a bit, and flew with Kuthian the rest of the way. That night, they ate dinner in silence and didn't even look up from their food.

"I'll take the first watch," said Eragon. Murtagh and Karlii nodded as they all faced different directions.

_Everything seemed so perfect before! Now they won't even say a word. Do you think it's because of me?_ Karlii asked Kuthian.

_No, I don't. I think you are the only thing stopping them from going separate ways. Don't blame yourself, little one._

_Men are so confusing!_ She groaned.

Kuthian chuckled. _Get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day._

_Goodnight, Kuthian._

Kuthian curled into a ball around her. She fell asleep wondering why she couldn't hear anything except her own breathing and the crickets chirping in the distance.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, so there's the next chapter. You know what to do! Read and review!

Sarinati


	15. Try to Touch the Heavens

(A/N) All right. Here's the deal. Before you go and select the weapon of your choice to murder me with, I have a reason as to why I haven't been updating. At all. Hmm…. well, actually, I don't have a reason, besides the fact that I'm lazy as hell. So before you murder me, at least read and review to this chapter! Enjoy!

Date Started: November 18, 2005

Date Finished: November 20, 2005

Date Posted: November 20, 2005

Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon.

**Chapter 15- Try to Touch the Heavens**

That morning, Eragon, Saphira and Kuthian took off. Karlii had decided she needed to talk to Murtagh alone, so she volunteered to lead Snowfire while Eragon went off with Saphira.

As Karlii shielded her eyes from the sun glaring off the snow-covered mountains, Murtagh spurred Tornac and rode away. Realizing this, Karlii scrambled onto Snowfire's back and did her best not to fall off. This was the first time in her life that she had ridden a horse by herself.

Karlii eventually caught up to Murtagh. When she did, he wouldn't even look at her, least of all talk.

"Is something wrong?" Karlii asked, distressed. She was used to a normally talkative and cheerful Murtagh, not a depressed one.

Murtagh sighed heavily. "Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to go to the Varden." He looked over and smiled at her. "Not many people care if I'm depressed or not."

Karlii shrugged and frowned. "I care. Why wouldn't people care about your feelings?"

"Some people don't know the whole story of my life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it means…" Murtagh paused. "What it means is, you'll eventually find out about my life."

"How soon?" Karlii asked, smiling. She could feel how much fun Kuthian was having flying around in the clouds.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Murtagh said with a slight grin.

Karlii grinned back for no reason at all. That's what she loved about Murtagh. He could make a serious situation funny in an instant, and he could always make her smile. Karlii thought Eragon was more serious about things. Karlii would have probably died from boredom if it had only been her and Eragon.

Somehow it seemed to Karlii that she had been travelling with Murtagh, Eragon, and Saphira ever since she left Narda. It was amazing how they could make a few days seem like months.

Interrupting her thoughts was the loud thud of Saphira landing, followed by Kuthian.

"What now?" asked Murtagh, taking on the depressed personality again. Karlii slumped her shoulders.

"The Urgals are overtaking us." Eragon pointed back to where they had camped the previous night.

"How far do we have to go?" asked Murtagh.

"Normally, I would guess another five days. At the speed we've been traveling, only three. But unless we get there tomorrow, the Urgals will probably catch us, and Arya will certainly die."

"She might last another day." Murtagh pointed out.

"We can't count on it. The only way we can get to the Varden in time is if we don't stop for anything, least of all sleep. That's our only chance."

"Yeah? Well if Karlii over there could actually ride a horse, we could rotate sleeping. But she's not good enough on horseback to do that." Murtagh spat.

That remark was like a stab in the heart for Karlii. What had happened to the nice, caring Murtagh that she thought liked her? Karlii realized that this was the side of Murtagh she had never seen. She hadn't realized this before. She just assumed that Murtagh was sweet all the time, but everyone had a nice side and a bad side.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself to blink them back. She didn't want Murtagh to see her, a Rider, crying.

_Wait, why do I care what Murtagh thinks?_ She asked no one in particular.

_I think you like him. That's why you care what he thinks about you._

_Haha! Yeah right, like I could ever like Murtagh? Did you hear what he said to me?_

_Of course. But immediately after he said sorry. Did you hear him say that?_

…_No._ Karlii admitted. Had he really apologized?

_Well he did. Both of them looked at you for a second, and then started talking again. They're talking about committing suicide._

"What!" Karlii said out loud, alarm filling her voice. She then noticed that Eragon and Murtagh were looking at her strangely. Kuthian and Saphira were smiling slightly.

_They weren't talking about suicide, were they?_

_Actually they were, but a while ago. While you were thinking. At least I got your attention back to the conversation._

_Weirdo._

"So you're staying?" asked Eragon.

"Sleep or no sleep, I'll see you to the Varden." Murtagh promised. Karlii couldn't help it. She smiled.

* * *

All that night they pressed on relentlessly. They took turns sleeping in the saddles, and to Karlii's great pride, she did a good job leading the horses in the right direction.

All night they kept looking for signs of the Varden. Unfortunately, they didn't see a thing.

The sun rose the next morning bright and early. The Urgals were far behind them, and according to Eragon, this was the last day.

"If we're not reasonably close to the Varden by noon, me and Karlii are going to fly ahead with Arya. You'll be free to go wherever you want then, but you'll have to take Snowfire with you. We won't be able to come back for him." Eragon yawned widely after finishing.

"That might not be necessary; we could still get there in time," said Murtagh.

Eragon shrugged. "We could." He went over and pressed a damp rag to Arya's forehead.

"I hope we can get there on time," whispered Karlii. She didn't want Murtagh to leave, and she didn't want Snowfire to leave either. She had grown used to their presence, and it would be eerie without them around.

Later that morning, Eragon pointed out that the Urgals had caught up to them. They were about a league away from them. Karlii widened her eyes and told Murtagh to make Tornac go faster. Eragon had kicked her off Snowfire and she was now sitting behind Murtagh.

They slipped into a valley to try and confuse the Urgals. To get into the valley, they had to go through a forest. The woods made Karlii uneasy; they scared her.

_Do not worry; I will protect you from whatever pops out!_ Kuthian assured her.

_Thanks._

Further along, Kuthian and Saphira had to take off from lack of space. Karlii was worried when Kuthian left; he had said he would protect her. How could he protect her now?

Karlii clung to Murtagh's back hard. She was probably choking him slowly, but she didn't care and Murtagh didn't say anything. Karlii looked around with eyes the size of saucers. She saw wild strawberries and strange toadstools and the amazing waterfalls.

Everything seemed unnaturally quiet. When Kuthian and Saphira landed to meet them in a nearby glade, their wings were strangely muted.

"The Varden are hidden at the end of this valley. If we hurry, we might get there before nightfall." Eragon told Karlii and Murtagh.

"How am I going to get out of here?" asked Murtagh. "I don't see any valleys joining this one, and the Urgals are going to hem us in pretty soon. I need an escape route."

"Don't worry about it," said Eragon. "This is a long valley; there's sure to be an exit further in." Eragon untied Arya from Saphira and tied her to Snowfire. "Watch Arya. I'm going to fly with Saphira. We'll meet you up ahead."

"Be careful," warned Murtagh.

_Well. Since Saphira gets to fly with Eragon, do I get to fly with you?_

_Of course! Just let me tell Murtagh._

"Hey, I'm going too. You be careful as well."

"Okay, see you later."

Karlii climbed onto Kuthian's back and held on as he took off after Saphira. Karlii noticed that they were going up high.

_Kuthian, quick! Catch up to them!_

_I'm on it_, he answered, and put on a burst of speed until they were flying right beside Saphira.

"Where are you going?" Karlii shouted to Eragon over the beat of the dragon's wings.

_What?_ Someone asked.

_Who are you?_

_It's Eragon. What do you want?_

Blushing, Karlii answered, _I wanted to know where you and Saphira are going._

_We're going up to see if we can spot anything from one of those peaks. Are you going to come?_

_Sure, why not? We'll have a little contest. Who can fly up the highest!_

_Sounds like fun. Let's go!_

Grinning, Karlii told Kuthian about their little contest. He was thrilled to see if he could beat Saphira at something, so he sped up and followed Saphira into the clouds.

When they broke through, Kuthian's scales looked like a shaded rainbow. Saphira was a shimmering blue sapphire with all the colours of the rainbow intertwined with the blue. Karlii and Eragon both shook themselves, spraying water droplets everywhere.

The forest on the mountains gave way to huge glaciers that glared the light of the sun mercifully. Karlii squinted and looked at Eragon. He had his head in the crook of his arm.

_How come you're not squinting?_

_My eyes are better than yours_, answered Kuthian gleefully.

Karlii was having the time of her life, besides the fact that she couldn't see anything. Her hair and clothes were frozen into perfect statues. Her hair had frozen just as it was flying backwards, so there was an entanglement of red streamed out behind her.

Eventually, Kuthian's scales were covered in a slick sheet of ice. His wings had frost on them, and it was hard for him to fly. Saphira was having the same problem about 20 feet away. Eragon looked like he was struggling. Suddenly he shouted, "Take us down!" and blacked out. Saphira looked around at him worried, and dove. Kuthian hovered for a moment.

_Kuthian?_ Karlii asked. He didn't answer.

_Kuthian? Kuthian! Why aren't you answering me?_

Kuthian turned his head towards her. He had a dazed look in his eyes, and he was blinking really slowly.

"Kuthian! Go down!" Karlii pounded hard on his ice-covered side. Her hand slipped on the slick surface and hung at her side. She now knew what Eragon had been experiencing. There wasn't enough air! She suddenly couldn't breathe. She pounded hard on Kuthian's side again.

"Please! Take us down!" Kuthian obviously understood that time, because he plummeted towards the ground. Once they got out of the clouds, they could see Saphira hovering a little farther away. Eragon seemed fine now, but Saphira looked concerned.

_What happened up there?_ Karlii asked.

_I don't know. But I couldn't understand what you were saying. My brain wasn't working._

_Why did I last longer than Eragon? And I shouted too, but I never passed out. That's weird._

_Maybe it's something in your blood._

_It might be._ Answered Karlii.

They followed Eragon and Saphira around for a while, until they stopped. Karlii and Kuthian hovered next to them.

"Gath un reisa du rakr!" Eragon suddenly said. Karlii watched with amazement as the mist on the ground far below started to form together, like a river. The Urgals hesitated before it for a moment, but then pressed on.

Karlii glanced at Eragon, who was gasping and his eyes were rolling. Suddenly, the mist stopped forming a barrier, and Eragon lay limply on Saphira's back. The Urgals had not been bothered at all.

It was then that Karlii wondered if they were going to live and get to the Varden, or die in the hands of the Urgals.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, well, I updated as fast as I could. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review!

Sarinati


	16. Murtagh's Secret

(A/N) Sorry for the slow update. Christmas shopping, you know?

Date Started: December 12, 2005

Date Finished: January 3, 2006

Date Posted: January 3, 2006

Disclaimer- I do not own Eragon.

**Chapter 16- Murtagh's Secret**

Kuthian landed heavily behind Saphira. Karlii had questioned Eragon while in the air to no extent, and his only response was "I'm fine."

He wasn't fine though, since he wasn't dismounting. Murtagh had been examining the ground. Karlii jumped off Kuthian's back and strode over to Eragon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Karlii asked, poking him in the chest.

"I told, you, I'm fine." Eragon snapped, twisted away from her finger.

"You don't look alright." Murtagh said.

"That's because he isn't!" Karlii explained. "He keeps saying he's fine, but he isn't because he used his magic at a big distance and it didn't even stop the Urgal dudes and now he's really, really tired because he wasn't supposed to use magic from that far away!"

Karlii took one deep breath and finished by asking Eragon "Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are." He mumbled back.

"I can't believe that the same Urgals have been following us the whole time." Murtagh said, changing the topic. "They would have to be birds to catch up with us."

"Saphira said they're larger than any we've seen," said Eragon. Saphira nodded her massive head.

Murtagh suddenly cursed and explained that these Urgals were Kull. They were at least eight feet tall and it took five men to kill one.

"Can we stay ahead of them?" asked Eragon. Karlii glanced back and saw the small dust cloud of the Kull.

"Who knows?" said Murtagh. "They're strong, determined, and large in numbers. It's possible that we may have to face them. If that happens, I only hope that the Varden have men posted nearby who'll help us. Despite our skill, Saphira, and Kuthian, we can't hold off Kull."

Karlii sat down on the ground with disbelief. Murtagh handed some bread to her, and then some to Eragon, who was swaying. Kuthian strode over to Karlii and laid down next to her.

_I'm scared, Kuthian. What if we don't make it out of here? I don't want to die._ Karlii said to her beloved dragon.

_I am scared as well, but remember we are not alone. There is Murtagh and Eragon, and Saphira. We are nearing the Varden, and all we can do is push ourselves to the limit to get there and pray that if we do have to face the Kull, the Varden will help us._

_Still…sometimes I wish I were back in Narda. I sometimes wish that I were still shielded from the dangers in the Empire._ Karlii sighed.

_Personally, I am glad you aren't still shielded. I would still be stuck in that horrid egg!_ Kuthian joked._ And I am glad that the man sent me away so you could find me, and I could hatch. Did you know that Galbatorix still has two other eggs? My egg was one that his soldiers found in the heart of the Hadarac Desert. Only one soldier survived to bring it back to Urû'baen. I bet you didn't know that._

Karlii stared at Kuthian with wonder. _How do you know this? You were in your egg!_

Kuthian shrugged his massive shoulders. _I just knew. On the way back to Urû'baen, I remember deciding if the last man surviving should be my Rider or not. I was about to hatch for him, but then something changed my mind. I decided to wait a bit longer, and see if there was another in Alagaësia that would fit to be a Rider for me. And that other person was you._

_How did you know I was the one? Do you remember thinking if I should be a Rider or not? _Karlii asked.

_Something about your presence just seemed…right. I didn't know where I was in Alagaësia, I only knew that I was out of Galbatorix's clutches, and I had to hatch to the right person before he found my egg again. When you picked up my egg, I knew right then and there that you were my Rider._

Karlii was touched. He said that he had almost hatched for one of Galbatorix's soldiers, but he decided to wait, and chose her. Out of all the people in Alagaësia, Kuthian had chosen her to be a Rider. Karlii felt a special belonging when Kuthian had said this.

She was suddenly aware of Murtagh leaning over her.

"Time to go." He said, and walked away to mount Tornac. Karlii watched as Eragon and Saphira shot up into the air. Karlii stood up and stretched her cramped muscles. Suddenly she stopped.

"What day is it today?" she asked Murtagh. Murtagh sat on the horse's back and looked at her strangely.

"Why?" he asked. Karlii shrugged. "It's around the 27th. Of May," he added.

Karlii rolled back her shoulders and smiled. _Why are you so happy?_ Kuthian asked.

_Because if Murtagh is right, I am now 15! My birthday is May 19th!_ Karlii flashed a grin at Kuthian and Murtagh.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Murtagh.

"If you're right about the date, my birthday was 7 days ago. I've been 15 for a whole week and never even knew it!" Karlii smiled again.

"Your only 15?" asked Murtagh. Karlii nodded.

"Why do you ask?" she asked. Murtagh shrugged.

"I thought you were older, that's all."

Karlii climbed up on Kuthian's back. The black dragon sat up and Karlii held onto the gleaming white spike in front of her.

"How old?" she asked.

"Older than Eragon, that's for sure. You seem more mature than him. Eragon looks about 16? When I first met you I thought you were about 15 and a half or around 16."

Karlii laughed. "I was 14 when you first met me. Well, wait, when did we meet? If we met more than a week ago, then 14, but less than a week ago, 15."

Murtagh nodded. He spurred Tornac and trotted away.

_Hold on,_ Kuthian warned her. Karlii gripped the spike in front of her and held on as Kuthian shot up into the air and followed Saphira.

He quickly caught up to her; even though Saphira was older than him, he had grown much more larger in less time. They were around the same size now, but Kuthian had more muscle around his back legs, because he had to lift more weight when kicking off for flight.

As soon as Kuthian caught up to Eragon and Saphira, Eragon entered Karlii's mind. It was a new experience for her; she was used to only having Kuthian in her mind.

_Follow us and pick up rocks to drop on the Kull._ He said and withdrew from her mind. Saphira banked to the right and descended to the river. Kuthian followed suit, and picked up rocks just like Saphira was doing. They flew until they were over the Urgals and then dropped the heavy stones. The resounding noise of the Urgals screaming in pain filled the valley.

Eragon, Karlii, Kuthian, and Saphira did this non-stop. Even after it got dark and all the warmth was sucked out of the air, they still kept the tedious task of dropping rocks going.

About an hour later true darkness arrived. Saphira and Kuthian could not locate the Urgals in the dense forest, even with their keen sense of hearing and smell.

Eragon and Saphira circled around, looking for the entrance to the Varden. Karlii and Kuthian followed slowly behind. Even in the dark, Karlii could sense Eragon's agitation and worry. She tried entering his mind to see what was wrong, but he pushed her back out.

_Do not worry, little one. He is just worried._

Karlii nodded slowly. Eragon suddenly entered her mind and said, _We are going down with Murtagh. We don't want him to be alone right now; w hen the Urgals could pull a surprise attack anytime._

_Okay._ She quickly answered, and told Kuthian. He dove down, shooting past Saphira. Karlii smiled as she realized that the night sky was black, and Kuthian was black as well. They were practically invisible. When they had gone past Saphira, who was gleaming like a sapphire ghost in the air, they must've looked like a shadowed blur shooting past. This limited invisibility could become handy at some point or another.

Suddenly Saphira appeared out of nowhere, and was diving pretty fast. Karlii and Kuthian took this as a race, so they started going faster as well. By the look on Saphira's face, she wasn't being playful.

_Kuthian, stop. They think we are immature._ Kuthian didn't slow down his dive, but stopped his foolish grin and low rumbles in the pit of his stomach.

Saphira landed to the left of the Beartooth River, and Kuthian landed just behind her. Karlii followed Eragon's example and loosened her sword in her leather sheath.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Murtagh burst out of the trees. He glanced at them, but didn't stop the pace he was going. Karlii and Eragon jumped off the dragons and matched his pace. She could tell that they were used to running long distances; she wasn't a good runner at all. While they were talking and running swiftly, she was doing her best just to stay right behind them, and she was breathing in short gasps.

_Are you okay?_ Asked Kuthian, who was with Saphira by the river. Karlii laughed.

_I haven't ran this hard ever since I was little…even then I wasn't good at it either._

_If we ever do get to the Varden, you'll need to practice running everyday. If time comes for a battle, you'll need good stamina. I don't want you to collapse on the battlefield._

_I guess you're right._

_Keep running, Karlii._

She sped up so she was running beside Murtagh.

"Is there a valley or gorge ahead that I can leave through?" Murtagh asked Eragon.

"It's dark…" Eragon began. "So I might have missed something, but no."

Murtagh swore and turned to Karlii. "Please say you saw something…_anything_?" He had the look of a trapped wolf in his eyes. Karlii could tell he was frightened, and it pained her to do this, but she shook her head.

Suddenly Murtagh stopped dead in his tracks. Eragon stopped right after him, and Karlii slowly stopped and turned around.

Karlii followed the conversation half-minded. Kuthian was yelling at her to keep moving, and that the Urgals were almost upon them. She could feel Kuthian going into Eragon's mind as well and telling him to hurry up and move. Suddenly she felt Saphira come into her mind; she was wise, with a huge memory, and she had a sweet female voice that Karlii accepted into her head gratefully. It was the first pure female voice she had heard in a while. It only lasted for a few seconds, though, since all she did was tell her urgently to move on, and try and get Murtagh and Eragon to run again.

Karlii followed the dragon's instructions and went to Murtagh, grabbing his shirt and trying to drag him along with her. She did the same for Eragon, and then went back to Murtagh.

Karlii heard the Urgal horn now, closer than ever. She found that her life was flashing before her eyes, and she had the idea in her mind that she was going to die. Everything she had ever fought for was going to be lost in a matter of a few seconds. She felt hot tears stream down her face, and as Eragon and Murtagh quarrelled, she crumpled to the ground. This was it…she had finally given up hope.

"Murtagh, unless you wish to die, we must go to the Varden. Don't let me walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises."

Murtagh suddenly did the strangest thing. He picked Karlii up and held her in his arms, clinging to her in a tight hug. All Karlii did was hang there, limp and full of doubt. She could feel Murtagh breathing hard and fast, and Karlii once more got the idea of a cornered wolf.

Finally, he started to talk. As the Urgal horn sounded yet again, even closer this time, Murtagh took a deep breath and said:

"You both have a right to know. I…I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn."

And when he said that, Karlii blacked out.

* * *

(A/N) Yep, I know. It's a sort of lousy ending to a chapter. I was thinking of writing all the way up until they reached the Varden, but I decided in the end to leave it there, because I thought you would want a new chapter. Anyways, read and review!

Sarinati


	17. At Last

(A/N) So, I've made a point to update ALL my stories. I've updated "Give Me A Kiss", my Harry Potter one, and my new story, "Forbidden Love", which I absolutely LOVE because it's Phantom of the Opera (my obsession). Anyways, I sorts forgot about this story, so I decided to update for you people! 17 chapters now…wow! Haha, I rhyme. 

Date Started: January 27, 2006 

Date Finished: January 28, 2006 

Date Posted: January 28, 2006 

Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon.

**Chapter 17- At Last**

She was out for only a few moments. Karlii shook her head and stared hard at Murtagh. She had heard about the Forsworn and their evil doings. They were always included in dark tales that her Grandfather had told around candlelight. Her Grandfather used to tell them stories all the time, before he died. It had been months since he passed away. And now, here she was, sitting at the feet of the son of the worst of them. She was told that Morzan, Murtagh's father, had killed her Grandmother before Karlii was even born. 

She felt her whole body tense with hate. Murtagh was an enemy of her family's, and even though they had kicked her out, she was still a part of her family. The hate she was feeling right now was felt from everyone else in her gene pool. Murtagh's dad had killed her Grandmother! Murtagh's dad was the reason her family was so split apart, the reason her Grandfather had died of a broken heart… 

Her hate and disbelief reached Kuthian a split second later. Obviously Saphira felt disbelief from Eragon too, because Karlii heard her crashing through the trees from the river. Kuthian came out first. He launched himself at Karlii, wings opened just enough for him to skim the surface of the ground. Karlii didn't flinch even though he landed a foot away in a cloud of dust and dirt. She trusted Kuthian with all her heart, and she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Karlii could see Kuthian baring his dagger-like fangs at Murtagh. His wings were raised threateningly, ready to attack in a second. 

_Beware,_ said Saphira, entering her mind. _He may be able to use magic._

"You are his heir?" Eragon asked, reaching for his sword. 

Murtagh looked frantically at Karlii for backup. When all he got was a cold, hard stare in return, he realized he was alone. 

"I didn't choose this!" he screamed in agony. He tore at his tunic, ripping it off. Karlii saw his bare, tanned torso and marvelled at the muscles. She went slightly red, even though the timing was not the greatest. Murtagh turned around, exposing his back to them. Karlii had to squint and adjust to the light better to see. A few moments later, it hit her. She drew back once she realized what it was. 

Against his dark skin, a white and knotted scar stretched from his right shoulder to his right hip. 

"See that?" Murtagh demanded. "I was three when I got it!" 

When Karlii was three, she was just learning how to swim. She listened intently as she heard Murtagh telling them, pleading with them, that he was on their side. Trying to explain to them that he was a good person. Karlii smiled at him; he was so cute when he was in anguish. 

_Wait…_

She did_ not_ just think that. Oh well. When Murtagh was done, they started running again, hearing the horn even closer this time. The two dragons ran with them; they would not leave the three humans together now. 

The horn sounded once again. Karlii stumbled at the loudness of it. She quickly caught herself and ran ahead to catch up with the dragons, Eragon, and Murtagh. 

Karlii heard the dull thudding of the waterfall before her. It seemed as if that was all she could hear. It was pounding itself into her brain, so much that it seemed her heart was beating in time with the waterfall. 

Karlii kept running, and she was surprised when the forest ended. Murtagh pulled the horses to a stop. Karlii stopped too, and leaned on one of the panting steeds. She was too tired to even figure out which horse it was. Breathing hard, she stared at the deep lake Kóstha-mérna. On each side of the lake there was a strip of shore, no more than a few steps wide. 

"Do we go to the falls?" asked Murtagh. 

"Yes." Answered Eragon. He started around the left side of the lake. Saphira and Kuthian had to walk with two feet in the water. Around halfway there, Murtagh warned them, "Urgals!" 

Karlii spun around and looked at the spot that they had been standing on minutes earlier. She took a great, shuddering breath as the Kull massed before the lake. One of them gestured at Saphira and Kuthian, and Karlii heard guttural words being said. Slowly, the Kull split into two groups and started around both sides of the lake. Because of their bulk and size, they had to go single file. 

"Run!" Murtagh shouted. Karlii started to run, but stopped and screamed "No!" in unison with Eragon. Their two dragons had taken off at the same time, and were roaring and bellowing at the Urgals. 

_Kuthian! Come back! You're going to get hurt!_ Karlii pleaded with him, but she got no answer in return. She saw Eragon trying to do the same thing with Saphira. 

Finally, Kuthian answered her. _Run._

He roared loudly, loud enough to cover up the sound of the pounding waterfall for a moment. He dived at the Kull coming around the other side of the lake. Karlii winced as she realized how tough he was. She had always seen him as a sympathetic, caring dragon, but now seeing him in a war-like situation, he was brutal. He tore and ripped at the Urgals, and Karlii saw out of the corner of her eye that Saphira was doing the same thing to the Urgals following the humans. 

Pain shot through Karlii as one of the Kull jabbed his spear at Kuthian's nose. He ducked underwater, and Karlii felt him trying to recover. 

In Saphira's case, she had stalled the Urgals completely. Archers on the shore were taking aim at her. At that moment, Kuthian burst from the water completely, and tore apart the archers with a ferocity that Karlii had never seen before. 

They were almost at the waterfall. The noise was deafening. Saphira had gotten hurt and went underwater, so the line of Kull progressed. They were only a few hundred yards away from the group now. 

"What do we do now?" Murtagh shouted over the pounding of water. 

"I don't know, let me think!" Eragon cried. Karlii unsheathed her sword, and turned around, facing the oncoming line of Kull. They snarled at her, ready to kill her. Karlii gulped, but held her position. It was now that she would prove herself to Eragon and Murtagh. 

She heard Eragon screaming behind her, "Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!" When nothing happened, he tried again, with the same result. 

"We're trap…" he started, but Saphira cut him off. She exploded from the water, dousing them. She landed on the beach and crouched. Kuthian came diving down from the dark sky. Karlii hadn't even seen him up there. He landed beside Saphira and bared his teeth and raised his tail. 

_Behind you!_ Kuthian cried to Karlii. She whipped around and struck a Kull in the face with her sword just in time. She plunged her sword into his brain, and drew it back out. It was covered in blood. 

She didn't take much time to worry. Murtagh had gotten another one in the chest just after her. 

Eragon shouted, "Jierda theirra kalfis!" and twenty or so Urgals fell to the ground, clutching their legs in pain. Split bone protruded from their flesh. The rest of the Urgals stepped over their fallen companions. 

A volley of arrows flew towards them. Kuthian and Saphira simultaneously jumped over them, protecting them from the arrows. 

"The Varden are on the other side of the lake. We have to go through the waterfall!" Eragon screamed as another volley of arrows clinked against the dragon's tough scales. 

"We'll never get the horses through there, even if we can hold our own footing." Murtagh said, his eyes glancing towards the thundering mass of white water tumbling down. 

"I'll convince them to follow us! Saphira can carry Arya, and Kuthian and Karlii can fly up together." Eragon snapped. 

Murtagh shrugged. "It's better than being hacked to death." 

Karlii was still trying to prove herself to Murtagh and Eragon. She wanted them to think of her as a tough girl, not some wimp. 

"I'll go through the waterfall too." She said stubbornly. They both looked at her. 

"Go with Kuthian. You'll be safer, and you might get a broken bone from the force of the waterfall." Eragon said to her. 

"No I won't." she answered. 

"You're too fragile to go through the waterfall." Eragon answered back. Karlii's eyes burned like fire. That was the worst thing to say to her, especially when she was trying to prove herself. 

She smiled at him. "Fine, I'll go with Kuthian." 

_You're going to go through the waterfall, aren't you?_ Kuthian asked her. 

_Of course! How many times in my life will I be able to jump through a waterfall to get to the Varden, while at the same time avoiding Kull?_

_Once?_

_Exactly. Good job!_

_If you insist…go through the falls._ He said. 

"Now!" Eragon shouted, and while they were still strapping Arya into Saphira's saddle, Karlii dived into the water. The cold water hit her hard. The breath was knocked out of her, and she swam blindly away from the waterfall. Underwater, the pounding water was three times louder. She felt as if she were going to become deaf. She felt the bottom scraping against her knees. Something snapped, and she prayed that it wasn't any of her bones. Kuthian flew up into the air, flying under Saphira to help protect Arya. 

"What?" shouted Murtagh. "Jump now, Eragon, Karlii's already gone in." 

Murtagh jumped in, followed by Eragon. The horses were already in the water, trying to stay afloat. 

Karlii surfaced a moment later. She swam towards the horses, and grabbing their reins, she led them to a safe spot away from the Kull, where they could have firm footing. 

Murtagh came up shortly after her. Both of them looked around in wonder as arrows shot out of invisible places in the mountainside. Kull were being shot down everywhere. Someone was helping them. Karlii was utterly relieved. 

She looked around for Eragon, but he wasn't surfacing. A short man jumped into the water, and a few moments later, he resurfaced with Eragon in tow. 

Kuthian and Saphira were with other men. Two twelve-foot-thick doors had opened in the cliff. Murtagh, Karlii and the horses were brought to them. As soon as Murtagh reached them, a bald man in robes held a dagger to Murtagh's throat. 

"Hey! Let him go!" Karlii screamed. 

"Do you want a dagger too?" asked the bald man harshly. 

"No, don't," Murtagh choked out. "She's a Rider, and he is too." 

"Ah." Replied the robed man. 

When Eragon reached them and saw the dagger to Murtagh's throat, Karlii could tell he was reaching for magic. The bald man interrupted him. 

"Stop! If you use magic, I'll kill your lovely friend here, who was so kind as to mention you're a Rider. Don't think I won't know if you're drawing upon it! You can't hide anything from me." 

Eragon tried to talk, but the man just said, "None of that! If you say or do anything I don't tell you to, he will die. Now, everyone inside." 

The bald man led them into the mountain. Karlii, Eragon, Kuthian, and Saphira followed them. The huge doors closed with a whisper of sound. Karlii sagged against Kuthian. 

_At last_, she said. _We've reached the Varden._

_True, but are we still safe?_

_I'd rather be here then partying with the Kull!_

Kuthian softly rumbled in agreement. The dwarf that had rescued Eragon was walking ahead. Karlii looked over to Eragon and saw that he was exhausted too. 

_At last_. She thought again.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm surprised it took this long for them to reach the Varden! 17 chapters…wow. Truth be told, I was planning around chapter 13 or 14 they reach the Varden. Oh well. Please review, and I'll update soon! 

Sarinati 


	18. Mind Searching

**((I'm terribly sorry. Seriously, I have had over 20 people tell me the exact same thing; "you _said_ you would update soon! Like, as soon as you could! And BTW 5 months is NOT soon!"**

**Too bloody bad. I'll let you guys ALL know that writing, to me, is a pastime. I'm not intending to become a famous author. If I were planning on that, I would spend every waking moment I have writing. But, I'm not. Writing my stories is something I do when I find enough time, when I feel like it, and when I have a good idea that I would like to put down. In the past 5 months, I have been too busy and not in the mood to write.**

**I truly do hope that you all understand. And I understand that many of you are pissed off at me. Hell, if I were you I would just STOP READING anything I put out, cause I would know that the next update would be a long way away.**

**I understand that I have slow updates. If you truly appreciate my work (which I really do enjoy, I love hearing back from you guys all the time) then you will understand this. I will do my best to make regular updates, but I defiantly cannot keep many promises.))**

**(A/N) I won't say much. Next chapter. Very sorry to all of you who have been agitated from the slow update. Thank you for all of you who stuck around because you had faith in me.**

**PS- OMG ROMANTIC TENSION…**

**Courtney**

**Chapter 18- Mind Searching**

Karlii stumbled blindly through her weariness. She noticed that the strange, bald man still had the knife to Murtagh's throat. She felt like shouting out, in a desperate attempt to get Murtagh's life off the line. Presumably, the bald man's knife was going nowhere; the firm hold against Murtagh's neck never weakened. Soldiers followed them through an arched doorway, cautiously looking at Karlii, Eragon, and the two dragons. At one point, a soldier got too close to Karlii, and Kuthian's head swivelled around to growl at him, baring his dagger teeth and flexing his claws. The soldier instantly backed off. Kuthian probably looked exactly like Shruikan in the darkened tunnel; a black shadow moving stealthily with glowing eyes. He was a pure picture of evil; although Karlii knew that inside he was a softy. So typical of people to produce stereotypes.

_Stop your thoughts, Karlii! Aren't you listening to what Eragon is saying? He's trying to save the elf, and you are not helping. Get into the conversation and convince the bald man! You aren't a Rider so you could just stand around like a rag doll!_

_Wow, someone is snappy,_ Karlii rolled her eyes towards Kuthian. _Is the crowded cave and the strange men with swords drawn at you making you angry?_

Kuthian only growled in response.

Typical dragon.

They walked through beautifully sculpted arcs and dark, crowded tunnels. A door opened in front of them, and they all walked into a bare room that blinded the eyes. The cave walls were covered in white marble that reflected everything like a ghost. Karlii glanced behind them; Arya was still attached to one of the horses and was at the rear of their parade.

Kuthian was staring thoughtfully at the marble.

_At least now we can see if someone is sneaking up on us,_ he said.

It was true; although the figures in the wall were blurry, Karlii could pick out Eragon and Murtagh, and herself. The dragons were simple enough, but the soldiers could be seen if they decided to do anything sneaky behind their backs. Coincidentally, they weren't planning on trying anything, because they kept eyeing the dragon's sharp teeth and claws that could rip apart the armour they wore in seconds.

After Eragon's first futile attempts to try and get the bald man's attention about Arya, he started again.

"There's an injured…" Eragon was cut off from a sharp gesture from the bald man.

"Do not speak!" He said, glancing sharply at Karlii and put the blade a touch sharper to Murtagh's throat. "It must wait until you have been tested."

Karlii watched as he shoved Murtagh to a warrior, who pressed his sword against his neck. She felt like crying out when he gave her a look that tore the heart open; it was a look of hopelessness and misery…along with something else that she couldn't figure out.

_Stay._ Kuthian gave her a short warning to stop her from running to him.

"Remove your weapons and slide them to me," the bald man said calmly. Murtagh's sword fell to the floor and the sound echoed off the sheer walls. Karlii saw that Eragon was taking off his sword and placing it on the ground. Karlii unclipped her belt and lowered her sword to the floor. Karlii and Eragon stood facing the man, waiting for what was to come next.

He ordered Eragon to move forward and to clear his mind for a search.

"If you don't submit, your male companion will be killed."

"No!" Karlii said before she could stop herself.

_Karlii!_ Kuthian said.

The bald man faced her. "The same goes for you, our female Rider."

Karlii wasn't looking at the man, though. She was staring right into Murtagh's eyes, silently pleading with him to not do anything stupid. She had seen people be murdered before, but she didn't think she could handle seeing Murtagh die.

She closed her eyes meditatively for a moment. She opened them again to find Arya being lead out with shouts of exclamation and protests bouncing off the cold marble walls. She could see Eragon watching wistfully as they carried the elf away.

"Enough of this," the bald man said. "Prepare to be examined."

After a few moments, Eragon said quietly, "I am ready."

The dwarf Orik warned him before the man muttered several words. Suddenly, Eragon gasped and his face screwed up into a grimace of pain.

She could feel Kuthian talking with Saphira before she joined minds with Eragon. Kuthian came back to Karlii and told her what was happening.

_She's hiding everything they have talked about, along with many other important things. I will begin to hide our words and our secrets from him._

_Okay…Kuthian, will he be alright?_ Karlii was talking about Eragon, but her eyes were focused on Murtagh with the sword at his throat.

_Who are you talking about, mon choix?_

She didn't know. _Both of them, I suppose._

_They will both be fine._

She calmed down almost at once. Seeing Eragon's face relax slightly, she figured the search of his mind was over with. Eragon suddenly fell to the floor, but he dwarf Orik caught him just in time. Karlii was surprised at how strong he was.

"You went too far! He wasn't strong enough for this." Orik said to the bald man.

"He'll live. That's all that is needed."

"What did you find?" asked Orik, small hands placed on his hips. The bald man didn't say anything.

"Well?" Orik asked again. "Is he to be trusted or not?"

"He is not your enemy," the man said reluctantly.

Karlii let out a long sigh. The bald man turned towards her and motioned her to step forward. Seeking support, she looked at Kuthian, who utter the lowest of growls, and to Murtagh. He gave a quick nod, and she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a shadow fly across his features. Eragon was too shocked to do or say anything, so he just stayed on the ground, with Saphira leaning over him.

_Everything is safe,_ she heard from Kuthian, before the man shot into her mind.

The pain was enough to send the body into momentary shock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Kuthian had blocked out all the important information, but he could do nothing against the pain. She was aware that Orik was pinning her arms down and a warrior had her legs pinned, to stop her from kicking anyone from the pain of the violent attacks.

Quicker than she thought, the strange presence left her mind, leaving her shaking on the cold marble floor, drenched in cold sweat. Eragon crawled over to her; he had recovered from the initial shock of the search. Karlii felt drained of energy, and she was vaguely aware of her surroundings. When she had entered the Varden, she had been on the verge of falling asleep, but now she felt as if she could stay there for a year and never wake up.

The bald man didn't seem fazed at all. He quickly strode over to Murtagh.

"It's your turn now."

Karlii suddenly sat up straight. She had to see this.

Murtagh glanced at her and stiffened. He shook his head, causing the sword to cut his neck slightly. Blood dripped down onto his shirt. "No," he said simply.

"You will not be protected here if you refuse." The bald man wasn't about to lose this fight.

"Eragon and Karlii have been proved trustworthy, so you cannot threaten to kill them to influence me."

The man smiled slightly. "What of your own life? I can still threaten that."

"It won't do any good," Murtagh replied stonily. Karlii watched wide-eyed as the bald man yelled at him one last time before placing his palm on Murtagh's forehead. It was plain to see; Murtagh wasn't going to go down without a fight. The man bared his teeth in frustration and dug his nails into Murtagh's head.

_Kuthian! Can't we do anything to help?_ Karlii could see Eragon was in a state of panic as well.

_No, little one. He won't let anyone into his mind._

So Karlii and Eragon, along with the two dragons, had to watch as Murtagh received a brutal attack, before Orik came to the rescue. He dragged the bald man away from Murtagh and they began the argument. Karlii had had enough arguments and fights for one day; all she wanted to do was sleep. Her eyes closed for what seemed like a second, but when she opened them again, the three of them were alone.

Karlii smiled softly to herself. Murtagh was all right, except for the drying cut on his throat. The search of their minds had ended. For now, they were safe.


	19. Murtagh's Recap

**A/N: Chapter 19, WOOO. Everyone celebrate. That I've reached…chapter…19. YEAH. So anyways, in other fascinating news, I WAS RIGHT. I lost readers… the review scale went from around 18 reviews per chapter to under 10. –Shakes head- And this chapter might be short, it might be long…I really don't know. Although there will be lots of stuff from the book in this chapter, so remember_, I don't own Eragon._**

**SO, here's the next chapter of AL. Review, _por favor_, and remember…I'm a review whore, support my addiction.**

**I don't own Eragon.**

**Chapter 19- Murtagh's Recap**

Karlii leaned back into the solid warmth of Kuthian. It was a nice thought, to know that there was someone in the world you could trust with your life. Karlii glanced over at Eragon, who was sharing Saphira's warmth. Then she looked at Murtagh. He was all alone on the opposite side of the room. He held his sleeve against his neck to try and stop the bleeding. Karlii felt the sudden urge to go over and sit next to him, just so he wouldn't be alone. She suppressed the temptation, though, and she felt Kuthian stiffen slightly.

_You know this is wrong, Karlii,_ he said quietly to her. His head snaked around and rested on her lap. She looked into his dark eyes and sighed.

_I know, it's just…_She stopped. _You've felt something for Saphira, haven't you?_ She demanded eventually.

_No. I haven't, actually. We have already talked about that kind of thing, and we've both decided that we shouldn't do anything…drastic._

_You always make me look bad, dear dragon._

Karlii smiled slightly when she felt Kuthian bristle with laughter.

She directed her attention to Murtagh again. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Murtagh glanced at her and nodded.

"Did he get anything from you?" Eragon asked.

"No." Murtagh answered. He looked away from Eragon's face and glared at the ground stubbornly.

"How did you keep him out?" asked Eragon. "He's so strong!"

"I've… been well trained," Murtagh said bitterly. He continued to look at the ground, not wanting to meet any of their eyes. Kuthian growled deep in his throat and closed his eyes.

_I'm very tired, little one. We should get some rest._

Karlii nodded absently and closed her eyes as well. A comfortable silence had engulfed the room, making sleep all the more welcome. She was on the verge of sleep when Eragon's voice abruptly woke her up.

"I didn't let them know who you are," he said. Murtagh looked relieved.

"Thank you for not betraying me." Karlii blinked several times to get rid of the cloud of sleep. She noticed Kuthian was awake now, listening intently.

"They didn't recognize you," Eragon pointed out.

"No."

"And you still say that you are Morzan's son?"

"Yes," Murtagh sighed. He looked at Karlii and quickly looked away.

_Kuthian, do you believe that Murtagh is Morzan's son?_

_I don't know. Anything is possible, I suppose, but what I've heard from Saphira…it seems unlikely that Morzan would have children._

_Mmmphm,_ Karlii replied as she watched Eragon slowly heal Saphira's wings. _Are you badly injured?_

_Not so bad… a few arrow punctures in my wings. They don't hurt that much._

Karlii glanced up at his wings. At random places, there was a small hole that was surrounded by dried blood. She gently touched one of the wounds, and Kuthian twitched involuntarily from the pain.

_Kuthian! I have to heal you, like Eragon is healing Saphira._ She made a move to stand up, but he gently pushed her back down.

_Eragon has been trained to use magic. You haven't even tried to make a stone move. How do you think you're going to find the energy to heal my wings? And besides, you're tired enough as it is. You don't need to pass out from exhaustion._

Karlii took all these things into consideration. _I suppose you're right,_ she finally said.

_Don't you know? I'm _always_ right._

_Yeah, uh huh. Sure._ Karlii laughed silently.

_The point is, little one, I can wait._ Karlii nodded and leaned against his side once more. Eragon had finished healing Saphira, and was once again leaning against her. Karlii felt slightly guilty; Saphira was completely healed, while Kuthian was slowly bleeding. Karlii just hoped that the wounds would stop bleeding by morning.

She wondered how long they would be in this hall. Karlii realized that there was no accurate way to tell what time of day it was. The dragons had no way to exercise; the hall that they were situated in wasn't even big enough for them to stretch their wings fully.

Karlii's stomach growled just as Murtagh said, "I hope they bring food soon."

Karlii agreed with him right away, but Eragon just shrugged. He crossed his arms and eyed Murtagh reluctantly.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"What?" Murtagh answered, looking at him curiously.

"If you really are Morzan's son, Galbatorix wouldn't let you wander around Alagaësia freely. How is it that you managed to find the Ra'zac by yourself? Why is it I've never heard of any of the Forsworn having children? And what are you doing here?"

Karlii raised an eyebrow at his steady increase of volume as he talked.

"You don't have to yell, Eragon," Karlii said, amused. "This hall isn't _that_ big."

"Oh, be quiet, Karlii!" Eragon snapped back. Muttering curses to herself, Karlii leaned back some more and crossed her arms.

Murtagh ran his hand through his hair. "It's a long story," he said.

"We're not going anywhere."

"It's too late to talk."

"There probably won't be time for it tomorrow." Eragon stated.

Murtagh wrapped his arms around his legs and stared at the floor. Karlii had to impulse to go and sit next to him again, but she held it back.

Murtagh started to say another reason why he shouldn't talk, but stopped himself.

"I don't want to stop…so make yourselves comfortable. My story will take a while." He looked at both of them. Eragon and Karlii nodded, while the dragons listened intently.

Murtagh spoke uncertainly at first, but then his words grew stronger. "As far as I know…I am the only child of the Thirteen Servants, or the Forsworn as they're called. There may be others, for the Thirteen had the skill to hide whatever they wanted, but I doubt it, for reason I'll explain later."

And so, Murtagh told them about his childhood. His parents had met in a small village, and Morzan had showed Murtagh's mother some kindness. From there, they had travelled together for some time, and his mother fell deeply in love with Morzan.

As time had passed, Murtagh's mother had gotten pregnant. Murtagh was born in due time, and his mother was only allowed to see him every few months. Murtagh told them that this arrangement continued for three years.

Eventually, Morzan had left to hunt for Saphira's egg, and his mother vanished. The king had tried to hunt her down, but he couldn't find her. But within time, she returned. Her health was poor, and it had gotten steadily worse. Within a fortnight, she died.

By this time, Karlii, Eragon, and the dragons were hanging onto every word as if Murtagh's past could save their lives.

"What happened then?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "I grew up. The king brought me to the palace and arranged for my upbringing. Aside from that, he left me alone."

"Then why did you leave?" prompted Eragon.

Murtagh laughed shortly. "Escaped is more like it. At my last birthday, when I turned eighteen, the king summoned me to his quarters for a private dinner."

Karlii was only vaguely aware that her rear was losing it's feeling. She shifted her position and listened to Murtagh. She was surprised when Murtagh told them that he had pledged allegiance to Galbatorix. Murtagh had told them what Galbatorix had in mind for the perfect Alagaësia, but when he told them of Galbatorix's mood the second time Murtagh met with him, Karlii changed her mind.

Murtagh had escaped, but his faithful servant, Tornac, had been slaughtered. He had kept hidden, until he heard that the Ra'zac were stalking a supposed dragon.

Murtagh sighed. "And that's how I found you…I have no more secrets."

"Wait," Karlii said. Murtagh looked at her expectantly. "These Ra'zac…are they dressed all in black? And they look like they're half bird, half man?"

Eragon and Murtagh agreed that her description fitted the Ra'zac. Karlii trembled slightly.

"I've seen them. They chased me while I was going to Kuasta."

Eragon looked shocked. "When was this, Karlii?"

"After I had been at Teirm. I saw you there, Eragon, and that man you were with." She saw the pain of remembrance in Eragon's face when she mentioned his travel companion.

Murtagh appeared to not have noticed. "How did you get away? They're not so forgiving."

Karlii shrugged. "I guess Kuthian resembles the king's dragon quite a bit. He came out of the bushes and roared rather loudly at them, and they fled."

"Odd…" she heard Murtagh mumble.

"That's amazing!" Eragon said.

_You don't need to flatter me,_ Kuthian remarked. Karlii repeated the message to Eragon.

_So…_ Karlii asked. _What do you think of Murtagh's tale? Do you think he's telling the truth?_

_I doubt he's insane. I'll ask Saphira what she thinks._

Another stomach growl made Karlii realize how hungry she was. As if on cue, bowls of food and hunks of meat were pushed through a space in the door.

"Finally!" grumbled Murtagh. They all ate silently, until Murtagh told them he was going to sleep.

"Good night," Karlii said to him, and Eragon repeated her. Karlii curled up alongside Kuthian, and he laid his head next to hers.

_Good night, Karlii._

Karlii smiled. _Good night, big annoying black dragon._


	20. Intuitions

_A/N: So sorry…_

**Chapter 20- Intuitions**

When Karlii woke it seemed as if an earthquake was at its peak. The combined noise of two enormous dragons snoring was enough to wake the dead, and even when the noise ceased for a moment, the echoes reverberated enough to rattle the bones.

Kuthian was snoring peacefully, puffs of smoke issuing randomly from his nostrils and the tip of his tail twitching in time to a dream he was having. Karlii saw that both Eragon and Saphira were still fast asleep, curled around each other. At first glance, Karlii thought that Murtagh was asleep as well, yet when she looked closer he was wide awake, staring at her with shaded eyes.

Karlii blushed and looked away, staring at her disfigured reflection in the white marble. She ran her hands through her knotted hair, spending a few minutes attempting to calm the tangle. Sensing defeat, she dropped her arms and accepted the fact that she would either need a professional maid to comb her hair or she would have to cut it off. Karlii loved her long hair, however, but she knew that shorter hair would be more practical and easier to tame. She picked at her nails for another minute or so, and then risked another glance at Murtagh. He was still staring at her, with a small smile playing across his face.

Not knowing why, Karlii disentangled herself from Kuthian and walked over to where Murtagh was sitting alone. It was very cold in the chamber; without the comforting heat of Kuthian next to her, Karlii was shivering. She sat down next to Murtagh and laughed nervously.

"Good morning," she said.

"Well, we wouldn't know if it was morning, would we?" He looked at her with dark brown eyes. "It could be the middle of the afternoon and we wouldn't know while we're inside this cavern."

"Oh, I think it's very pretty," Karlii trailed off and stared around. Indeed, it was beautiful inside the ice chamber. The marble was curved perfectly, and didn't seem to have any seams. It looked as if the whole room was carved out of a single slab.

"I agree," said Murtagh, but when Karlii looked at him he was staring at her again. She blushed once more. _Why am I getting so nervous!_ She thought._ He's just a boy!_

"Look," he said, after a few moments of silence, "I hope you won't judge me now that you know about my past… and my father."

He was looking at her with sincere, pleading eyes. At first, Karlii had resented him because of his past, but now she thought differently. He couldn't control who his father was, or what his sheltered life was like. Nobody could control that, so it was unfair to hate Murtagh for something he didn't ask for. And after Karlii saw the scar on his back the Morzan had given him, she couldn't blame him.

"No, Murtagh…I don't think any different of you. You're still some stranger who shot me with an arrow and who was the only practical one of the group."

Murtagh's face was overcome with relief. Karlii shivered when a particulary cold draft swept through the room, and he put his warm arm around her. She welcomed the unexpected heat as if she were hypothermic.

"How can you be so warm even though it's so cold in here?"

"Dunno. But it comes in handy sometimes," Murtagh chuckled.

_Karlii._

She looked over to where Kuthian was, apparently, still sleeping. His eyes were still closed and his breaths still came in loud rumbles, yet Karlii knew he was awake.

_Karlii, do not forget your duty as a Rider. Don't let this petty lust get in the way of who you really are, and who you're destined to become._

Karlii shifted against Murtagh, and he tightened his arm around her. His right hand rubbed her arm to help warm her, and he leaned his head against hers.

_Kuthian… I…I know. _

_If you are cold, come back to me. I could warm you up faster than he can._

_You don't understand, Kuthian. This is real. It's happening right now, and I know what will come later. I haven't forgotten my duty. It's nice knowing someone cares for you._

_I care for you, _he sniffed.

_I know you do, _she thought with a smile. _But he does too, I think. But don't be jealous; you will always come first in my books._

_Good. Don't do anything stupid, Karlii._ And he kept pretending to sleep.

"Karlii," Murtagh whispered. She leaned away from him as to get a better view of his face.

"Karlii," he repeated. "I don't know what you will say, but I think… I think I might love you."

She had suspected it, of course, but hearing the words escape from his mouth was a shock. His face was as red as a tomato, of course, but he never stopped staring into her eyes.

She smiled, feeling the happiest that she had for a long time, leaned in, and gave Murtagh a quick kiss on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I think I maybe love you too."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Ditto," she said, and laughed.

"Well, I suppose this is the part where you tell about your childhood and your life, up until now. You know about me." His eyes were shining hopefully.

Karlii rolled her eyes. "I was born in Narda. My parents were poor merchants who sold leather, mostly, and traded pearls and precious stones. I was the only girl, and they were disappointed in me."

Murtagh scoffed.

"My job," she continued, a little louder, "was to go down to various beaches and hunt for pearls. Sometimes I got lucky and I would find a pearl outside of its shell, but normally I would have to collect oysters and pry them open. For most of my life, I didn't have any fingernails."

"That's sick," he commented.

"I know. My dad took me to Teirm once, and tried to sell me as a slave. Unluckily for him, I never had a bid placed on me. He took me back home, and he realized that I could be their slave, I guess.

My days started at dawn, and I would make breakfast for my family, serve it, clean up, and then spend the rest of the morning walking to some beach. Barefoot, of course. Rocks would cut the bottoms of my feet into ribbon. Then I would spend my afternoon swimming and hunting for pearls and gems, after which I would walk home, make dinner, and go to sleep."

"You sound like you've had it just as hard as me," said Murtagh.

"Are you joking? My life is nothing compared to yours. My parents were cruel, yes, but they gave me a place to sleep. Until they kicked me out, of course."

"What happened?"

"It was the same day I found Kuthian's egg. Well, I thought it was a stone, then, but none of us knew any better. I had bought my sword with a pearl I had found, but when I got home they said they couldn't afford to keep me." Karlii laughed. "I promised them that I would come back one day on a white horse and throw gold at their faces. I think my dad will have a heart attack when he sees Kuthian." She looked over at her black dragon lovingly.

Murtagh had just started to laugh when Eragon sat up quickly. Karlii and Murtagh jumped apart, standing about five feet from each other. Eragon looked at them blearily. Karlii looked back at him, but Murtagh was pretending to sleep. He stirred and glanced at Karlii before yawning and saying, "Morning," while sitting up.

"How long have you two been awake?" asked Eragon.

"Awhile," they answered together, and laughed. Eragon looked at them confusedly, watching while Kuthian stretched his long neck and hummed gleefully.


End file.
